Tales of the Abyss: Luke is Lucil
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Basically I'm redoing the story by making like a girl and making her less snooty and ignorant. Pairing will be Jade x Luke. Asch is still male.
1. To the Drawing Room, Please

**A/N: Hi guys. This is a thought for this story I've had for years and I've finally decided to write it. I make no promises that this fic will be complete as I have a bad habit of not doing so. Please review and express your thoughts about it. Oh you should know that Luke is a girl in this story, but Asch is still very much a male. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Lucil jerked as another pounding headache woke her. Looking around she blushed as she realized she had fallen asleep reading once again. Glancing at the title, _Fonon Circles and How They Relate to Fononic Artes_ by _Jade Curtiss,_ she placed the book on her shelf. For the past three years she had become obsessed with reading anything she could get her hands on. Her obsession had actually come from overhearing a few maids discuss their favorite places to shop. She had no clue what the word buying was and when she had asked everyone had treated her like an idiot. Which was a common experience when she came across anything she had no experience with. Sick of being treated like that ontop of never having her questions answered in the first place. She had asked her parents if she could start sending a servant to get books so that she could learn about the outside world. She had been shocked by her parents refusal as they thought that if she learned more about the outside world than she would crave being out in it more. They hadn't wanted her to escape the mansion walls and leave early endangering herself.

Thankfully Natalia had overheard and brought the matter to her father. Apparently the displeased girl had twisted her father's arm into giving in to her demands and he had immediatly sent Lucil a personal servant whose job was to get her any item she asked for and to answer any question she had. Soon after meeting Tia she had realized that books had more information than she had dreamed and she had kept the shy girl quite busy. She had been in awe at all the things people took as common knowledge that she hadn't a clue of. Hell before than her social interaction with people had been rude and awkward as she had never talked to anyone that she wasn't expected to either treat as below or above her before.

Shoving her musings away she headed out the door to see if she could talk one of the guards into another spar. Calling out a warm hello to Pere; Lucil walked over to her favorite guard Fitz who was pretty decent with the sword. Guy and Fitz had been teaching her how to fight for the last thre years and she adored them for giving her something to do that was useful as well.

"Hey Fitz," Lucil greeted the pepper haired green eyed man.

The guard bowed shallowly to her and immediatly headed to the courtyard like he routinely did every morning. Following the silent man as she usually did she barely got her sword up as the man brought his blade down from a downward slash.

"Excellent form Mylady. You are getting better at handling surprise attacks. Now first I want you to go through all your attacks." The smirking man spoke blandly as she pouted.

"Aww, Fitz can't we just get to a new arte already?" She whined.

The man merely arched his brow and gave a reprimanding look as he replied, "You know our deal Mistress Lucil. No new arte until you've mastered the old one. "

Nodding and feeling a little shameful for her outburst, Lucil immediatly got to work. As the man created some type of advanced barrier she had yet to recognize.

"Fang Blade"

"Havoc Strike"

"Raging Blast"

"Rending Thrust"

"Sonic Thrust"

Finishing the last move Lucil felt giddy as the attack went correctly for once. All her attackes had gone off without a hitch and she could even see Fitz proud smile. Fitz nodded approvingly before balancing his sword on the tip on the ground as he layed both of his palms in the end of his sword hilt. Lucil's lips twitched at Fitz's quirky 'thinking pose' as he called it.

"Good job. Now that you've got your basic artes down; we're going to practice FOF artes and how they correlate to Arcane artes. First lets see if any of that reading has been doing you any good. How do you use FOF Artes and how do they lead to Arcane Artes?" questioned Fitz with his normal no nonsense face. Lucil almost frowned herself at seeing his rare smile disappear.

Seeing the man that was like an older brother to her getting impatient Lucil explained, "FoF effects are created by the residue an Arcane Arte leaves behind. Temporarily the ground beneath where it hit will imbue itself with the element of the Arte. The effect will only last for a minute at most in which if you use a regular Arte while standing on the area your attack will leach the element from the ground. Your arte will then reveal an advance elemental form that will create a FOF Arte. FOF Artes are more powerful and are the reason we were able to figure out that we ourselves could use Arcane Artes. Three thousand years ago an ax weilding warrior named Kraten Fon Lucien discovered that our own Fonon slots activated when we used FoF Artes. He became the father of the Arcane, Fonon, and Mystic Artes when he figured out how to activate his Fonon slots without the use of the element residue monsters left behind in their attacks."

"Correct. Now I myself am only able to cast one offensive Arcane Arte called Sovereign Inferno as I have never had a talent for Arte use past the basics. So you'll only be able to practice fire based artes. Now I only have enough orange gels for fifteen casts so we won't be going long for today. Though it should be long enough for you to figure out how to activate a element circle. Don't be disappointed if nothing happens. Some of us just don't have the talent neccessary for Fonon Artes and sometimes these elemental circles don't have enough charge to activate a FOF. Ready?"

Nodding Lucil watched in amazement as a blast of fire hit the ground. So caught up in her awe it took a shout from Fitz for her to run forward. Using her favorite arte she was amazed when she could actually feel the fire element pulling through her towards her sword. "Burning Havoc"

Lucil's jaw dropped as she succeeded on her first try sending a fiery kick at the shocked guard. Worried that she might have hurt him Lucil ran forward. Fitz's laughter had her relaxing, "Damn girl that packed a punch. Seems you have quite a talent for the Artes as well. Come on lets see if you can do that again with your other basics and then we can finish this up with a spar."

Grinning Lucil nodded eagerly. Out of the things Fitzs and her did the spars were definitely the funnest.

* * *

Back in her room Lucil smiled as she stretched out her tired muscles. Walking into her private bathroom she took a quick shower and exited to see if she could finish her book. Putting on her clothes (Imagine Alicia's from Valkyrie Profile or look at the outfit of the girl on my profile pic) she stared fondly at the pearl compacitor on her wrist. It really touched her that Guy had went to the trouble of getting it just to make her feel like she belonged in a world where everyone walked around with them. Though since he had given her a core along with it, he was probably being more practical than thoughtful.

Walking to her book shelf she picked up the book she had been reading and one of her favorite story books and put them in her pocket. Turning to head to the garden for some peaceful reading time; Lucil let out a startled cry as she fell to her knees in pain.

Clutching her head she groaned as she heard a voice, but the words were too faint for her to understand. Suddenly a much more familiar and welcome voice steered her mind from the pain."Lucil... Lucil. Another one of those headaches huh?"

Looking up at Guy's cheery face Lucil nodded, "Yes, they've been happening more frequently. I sometimes wish I knew what those kidnapping bastards did to me seven years ago to cause them."

"You mean other than the obvious?" Guy replied with a smirk as he gestured up and down her body.

Lucil rolled her eyes, "Yes other than _that_." Looking at the handsome blonde she ignored his teasing as she let herself feel happy that she was the only girl he went near. He was a sweet friend and she was happy to know him; though his relaxed behavior around her probably only existed to him not thinking of her as a girl to begin with. Denying his offer of a spar she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hearing that she was expected at the drawing room; she dismissed Tia and headed out.

Entering the mansion her attention was caught by their new Steward Ramdas "Greetings Young Mistress Lucil, the Duke and Duchess are waiting for you in the drawing room. The Order of Lorelei Maestro, Dorian General Van Grants has arrived."

Lucil froze at hearing that the man had arrived a week early. The man was technically her official teacher for the last year, but the truth was that the man didn't teach her much of anything. Due to her training with Guy and Fitz for the last two years she knew that the man was only teaching her the same basic material just in different ways. She had even asked once if he would do an assessment of her skills and he had simply told her she wasn't ready yet.

She sometimes wondered if the man was simply hired by her father as an attempt to keep her too weak to run away. Thankfully her father didn't know that she knew of his and the king's plans for her. Thankfully due to her nosiness and the help of Natalia, Fitz, and Guy she wasn't as ignorant of the world as they wished her to be. Though if she wasn't training with Fitz she would probably have thought nothing odd with Van's training.

Pulling herself out of her inner thoughts she looked at the steward curiously, "What? Master Van's coming? Today's not a Training Day?"

"I've heard that he is here on urgent business."

Nodding she turned and walked towards the drawing room. As she touched the handle Ramdas interrupted her,"Before you leave mylady, Please stop fraternizing with Lieutenant Fitz Brask, Guy, and Pere. You are royalty and it isn't fit for you to be conversing to one of their status."

Lucil's eyes narrowed as she focused on the sniveling man. He had been hired two months ago and he didn't really hide his opinion that she should be married off to add more to the Fabre coffers. He believed that the only things she should know was how to please her husband and act like a superficial Lady with no actual intelligence. He also had a habit of thinking he was actually a royal himself in his manner towards the Fabre family. She knew that her mother was already at the point of dismissing the man herself.

Straightening herself to her full height and lookin down at the man as if she was the taller one of the two. She spoke her voice frigid, "For one who remarks on my decorum. You show a lack of it yourself. No matter how highly you think of yourself; you are a servant of this family and you have no place giving me orders on who I deign to associate with. Am I clear?"

The man spologized as his beaded eyes glared at her balefully. Behind her she could hear some of the maids whispering gleefully about his reprimanding. It seems the man hadn't earned her ire alone. Acting like the man wasn't there Lucil opened the doors.

Seeing Van and his family seated at the table she voiced her own curiosity on the matter, "You wanted to see me, Father?"

Looking up the man nodded regally and answered, "Mmm, Have a seat Luke."

Lucil flinched as she walked towards the table. Seven years ago the Malkuth Empire kidnapped her for some odd reason that no one knew. The effects of the experiments had left her with no memories and whats more in the body of a female version of herself. When they had first found her they had been confused as to who she was as their intelligence had said that Luke would be there not a girl who could be his little sister. After running a blood test they had realized that she herself was Luke only with a few changes.

Her mother had thought it odd to call her a boys name so gave her a new one. Her father on the other hand refused to acknowledge she was a girl at all so he still called her 'son', 'he', and 'Luke'. At first she had thought his way of coping or a refusal to have a girl as an heir. Later after overhearing a conversation between him, Mohs, and the King she had realized that his refusal had more to do with the fact that he had a plan for her that hinged on the fact that she was called Luke.

Sitting down she looked up towards Van and her father. Idly she noticed that her mother was looking healthier this morning. Her father's rich voice caught her attention, "Dorian General Grants is returning to Daath tomorrow."

Startled words tumbled out of her mouth before she could consider them, "Huh? Why?"

Van looked at her his expression fond in a way that she knew was only partially real, "You know that I am a member of the Oracle Knights, part of the Order of Lorelei."

"You're their commandant, right?"

"Right. As the leader of the Knights it's my duty to provide protection for the Fon Master Ion."

Nodding she was curious as to the actual point of why he was leaving. Her mother's gently voice drew her attention, "It's thanks to Ion that the truce between the Malkuth Empire and our Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is in place."

"If Ion's predecessor, Evenos, is the hero who ended the Hod War, then the current Fon Master is a symbol of the peace that reigns Today," Van expounded on the subject.

Finally her father came to the point as she really didn't need the history lesson on a subject she had read about two years ago. He turned to her with an almost bored expression, "Unfortunately, Ion has gone missing."

Startled at the information she nearly jumped as Van continued, "Therefore, I must attend to my duty as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Ion."

"Oh, I see. Father since Van is going home does that mean that Guy and the guards will continue training me."

Van chuckled, "Don't worry you won't have to settle for a second rate teacher. I'll have one of my men come to Kamlasca to teach you."

Lucil frowned about to object to him calling Fitz second rate when her father's disdainful voice interrupted her, "Don't be selfish, Luke. Dorian General Grant's men have more important matters than to be called here to teach you. Dorian General Grants will return soon enough and you can spend your time on other things than sword play. It's high time you learn some patience anyway."

Resentment filled her at the accusation. She hadn't been whining about losing a formal teacher or even asking for a new one. She had merly wanted a clarification. Soon her resentment left her to be replaced with mortification at her mother's next words.

"Please, dear! You know what this child's been through. She's still traumatized from the kidnapping. She even lost her childhood memories and male form. The poor thing. Don't you feel for her?"

Sometimes she wondered who was more traumatized by her kidnapping. Herself for these things happening to her or her mother who brought it up constantly and spoke of her like a cute animal instead of like a daughter. While she knew that her father didn't really love her, she sometimes wondered if her mother did. Her mother seemed to be obsessed with what happened to her and giving her sympathy for it, but there seemed to be no real care for her in her mother's actions.

So caught up in her thoughts she nearly didn't catch her father calling her spoiled. Van facing her spoke his own opinion on the matter, "Still a life locked inside a manor is hardly easy."

Lucil didn't know whether to feel thankful that the man sympathized with her imprisonment of disappointed that he like her parents was speaking as if she wasn't there. Apparently some of her disappointment showed on her face as Van addressed her, "Cheer up, Lucil. We'll train hard enough today to make up for the entire time I'm gone."

The man immediately stood and adressed her parents formally, "Duke, Milady: By your leave. We must begin our training."

"Thank you Dorian General." Her father replied.

Facing her Van spoke, "I'll head on to the courtyard. Come join me as soon as you're ready." The man bowed and walked out the door.

Standing herself her attention was caught by her mother's worried voice,"Lucil, dear, please do be careful out there." Hearing the genuine concern in her voice, Lucil felt a stab of guilt for her uncharitable thoughts earlier.

"I will," She replied as she exited the room. Heading for the courtyard she nodded to Fitz as she saw him leaving the manor. The guard's shift here was over and he was heading for his patrol. Looking wistfully at the brief image she saw outside the door she wished that she to were walking out of these intimidating walls.

Walking out she froze as she saw Guy and Van conversing. She had no clue the two even knew each other let alone enough to be so relaxed with talking with each other. Walking forward she wondered if she could hear what they were saying to each other.

"Ah, Mistress Lucil," Pere greeted.

Nodding to the elderly gardener she frowned slightly suddenly feeling suspicious at the man's oddly timed greeting. Ignoring it she voiced her question, "Guy? What's up?"

"Well Van's a master swordsman so I thought I'd ask for some instruction," Guy answered.

Though she could not see anything odd in her friend's manner she felt certain he was lying to her, "That's not what it looked like to me?"

Suddenly she felt almost an odd prickle at the back of her neck and her head had the odd ringing noise it made before one of her headaches came. Bracing herself she waited for the pain only to feel nothing but a sense that something was coming.

"...Lucil?! Did you not hear me?!" Van's impatient voice brought her attention back to reality instead of whatever it was going inside her screwed up head.

Turning back to the man she looked at him sheepishly, "Huh? Oh, right!"

Bracing herself she waited as the man asked if she was ready. Giving a respectful yes she drew her sword. Shaking her head at Guy's teasing she turned to see the 'training dummy' again. Sighing she wished it was Fitz with her right now and not Van.

* * *

Suddenly her training session was interrupted by the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. The echoing effect the odd words had was soothing. Knowing that something was wrong as it wasn't normal for people to burst into random song at the manor she looked around her, "What's that?!"

She was shocked as Van suddenly fell to his knees, "That Voice...?!" She quickly realized that she was unable to go forward to assist him. "I...I can't move!"

At the back of her mind she felt like she knew what all this was, but her fear of the situation had her unable to collect herself. It was Pere who jogged her memory, "That's a fonic hymn! Has a Seventh Fonist invaded the manor?!

"Damn it... It's putting me to sleep... What the hell are the guards doing?!" Guy spat out as he collapsed against a pillar.

Glancing back at Van her eyes widen as she saw an ash blond haired girl jump down from the roof, "I've finally you, Vandesdelca... Prepare to die, traitor?"

Confused by all that was happening around her and unable to watch idly by as a man was killed in front of her. Lucil attempted to force her body to react to her commands. She flinched slightly as the girl slashed her knives at Van's back only to sigh in relief as the man managed to dodge.

"Tear! I knew it!" Van shouted as ho looked down at the girl.

Unable to help herself Lucil shouted a question herself at the assassin that apparently Van recognized, "Who the hell are you?!"

Finally she felt whatever was keeping her immobile lift and she swung her sword at the girl planning to knock her out. She looked oddly at her glowing skin.

Already in motion she was unable to follow Van's commands to stop as her sword hit the girl's rod. Clanging together she felt a small shock wave as their weapons met. Her eyes widened as she heard the voice from her headaches again though he sounded a bit cleared this time, "Resound...! The will of Lorelei shall reach you... and open the way!"

"Not that weird voice again.." She muttered arms shaking.

The girl, Tear he remembered, was looking at her bewildered, " The Seventh fonon?!"

Suddenly the glow around them expanded and both felt themselves being pulled into it as it expanded and shrunk around them. The shock of energy wave and the excitement of the day was too much and Lucil saw black.


	2. Lucil, We're Not in Kimlasca Anymore

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

* * *

"ake..Up..Luc...Up. Wake up Lucil!" Lucil shot up as the girl, Tear, startled her.

Looking at the kneeling girl she stiffen warily, "What happened?"

Tear smiled as she backed up slightly, "Good your okay."

Twisting around in awe Lucil took in the sight around her. It was so _new,_ "Where are we?"

"I don't know that was pretty strong. I almost thought we had been caught in th Planet Storm." Tear replied.

Lucil jerked," Mind telling me why you attacked the Dorian General in my home?" Body aching Lucil was unable to hide her wince.

"Stop, don't try to move so suddenly. Are you injured? Where does it hurt?" Tear asked as she physically checked her for injuries.

Unable to sit comfortably near an assassin she knew nothing about; Lucil jumped to her feet and backed away. "I-I'm fine. What would really help me right now is some answers. What happened and just who are you?"

"I'm Tear. It-"

"I know that," Lucil waved her hand impatiently, "I meant more along the lines of what are you?"

Tear stared at her irritated, "I am apart of the Order of Lorelei. That's all you need to know as to what happened. It would seem that a hyperresonance occurred between us."

"A hyperresonance? I admit I've read mentions of it, but it truly can't describe the real thing. I felt like I was being ripped apart and than put bac together again only there was no pain," Lucil remarked bemused.

Tear nodded as she peered at her inquisitively, "I didn't expect you to be a Seventh Fonist too. That was careless of me. That would explain why the royal family hid your birth for so long until they were forced to reveal it after your brother Luke's death. Their zeal in protecting you since then is now clear as well. I knew it had to be more than you being ill like they announced. You look lively enough now."

Bewildered Lucil backed up another step and shook her head, "What are you talking about? I am an only child and Luke's not dead. I am Luke."

Tear looked to be wondering if the ill term that the Royal family had used hadn't been in reference for a physical ailment but a mental one, instead. Brow arched Tear asked, "How could you be Luke? You are a girl and I've clearly heard you addressed as Lucil."

"The Malkuth empire kidnapped me seven years ago and one of their experiments mutated me into a female. Of course the process left me with no memories of before that either." Lucil replied.

Thankfully Tear seemed to believe her which made her wonder just what things did the assassin do on a daily basis that made gender-swapping a believable event. Curious she asked, "Why did you immediately believe me?"

"I highly doubt that you'd make up a lie like that and I see no reason for your family to make you believe that your Luke unless you are in reality him. That aside I think we can save discussions for later. Talking here would be a waste of time," Tear replied as she started heading out of the clearing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Lucil asked at lost at what would be best.

Tear answered over her shoulder, " I'll escort you back to your manor in Baticul."

Startled Lucil looked around as she questioned Tear, "How will you escort me back if you don't know where we are?"

"You see the see right over there, don't you? At any rate let's head out of this Ravine and down to the coast." Tear replied as she pointed from the sea to the area infront of her.

Lucil ignored her too amazed by the sight of what the sea looked like. Walking towards the cliff edge she stopped at took in the sight. Now that she was getting used to situation she started actually looking around the clearing they were in. She had never understood Pere's love for flowers before now. She had always seen the same ones day after day, but looking around her she couldn't recognize a single one and she adored that confusion and most of all the beauty of it. She could have definitely imagined uglier sights to see for her first time outside that was for sure.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Tear asked irritated at being ignored as she tapped her on the shoulder.

Guiltily, Lucil shook her head and apologized, "I am sorry. This is the first time that I can remember seeing something other than the manor walls. I've never been outside and I got a little carried away. Do you mind repeating yourself?"

Tear seemed surprised that she had never seen the outside world. and was now giving her a benign smile, "It's okay. I guess I never really considered that the Royal family's way of protecting you also meant that you haven't seen many things I have taken for granted. Anyways I said that if we find a road there should be carriages passing along. We should be able to find a way back."

Nodding, she looked down towards the sea and back to where they were. Confused she turned to Tear and questioned her, "I'm confused, How do we get there from here?"

"Stop and listen. Do you hear that water flowing. That's a river. If we follow the river, we should come out to the sea." Tear's voice was patient and instead of the annoyance she had come to accept when she asked people questions; there was instead a small smile on the girl's face.]

Smiling Lucil closed her eyes and focused on the sound, fascinated, "Thanks,"

"Let's go," Tear spoke as she turned back around and headed out of the clearing. Walking down the trail Tear suddenly froze and threw a protective arm out infront of Lucil, "Monsters,"

Startled Lucil backed away. She had never actually seen a monster outside of books and while she had trained with Fitz for the purpose of defending herself. She still felt at a lost at what to do. As the Rhinausaraus charged Lucil's reflexes kicked in and she blocked. Jumping back she resettled her stance and charged. "Fang Blade" she shouted as she struck the creature with an upward slash. Coming back down she delivered another slash before it could recover. Blocking once again as the creature tried to hit her she was about to hit it again, when a blackish fog enveloped the monster and killed it. She could feel herself 'leveling up' as she had heard guards call the sensation.

Emboldened by taking down her first ever monster she turned to Tear smiling, "That was easier that I thought it would be."

"Don't relax just yet. Look, there's more," Tear warned as she pointed to the advancing monster.

Lucil nodded as she adjusted her grip on her sword. Making quick work of the next monster Lucil tilted her head slightly in Tear's direction as she carefully checked her surroundings, "So are you going to tell me why you broke into the manor, or why you attacked Master Van or... anything?"

"I don't see any point in telling you. Besides, what would you do if I did tell you?" Tear pushed her bangs back behind her ear as they turned on the trail.

Lucil frowned looking away under the guise of checking the brush, "I would know whether it is safe for me to rely on you as my escort if you are into anything dangerous."

Tear giggled slightly as she answered," I have no intention of harming you. That's all I can tell you for now, but... will you trust me?"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice as it is just the two of us. My main concern is if you are going to use me as a bargaining chip to get to Van?" Lucil looked carefully at Tear's face as she voiced her main concern. Meeting her eyes Tear shook her head as an answer. Lucil was almost certain that Tear was being truthful so she allowed herself to focus solely on her surroundings. Both of them halted as a Filifolia crawled towards them. Lucil let of two fang blades and backflipped out of the way. Behind her she could hear the soft tones of Tear as she prepared her hymn. Slashing it a couple of times Lucil rolled out of the was as it lashed out. Stabbing it she got ready to block as Tear's attack hit the creature killing it. Bending over Lucil picked up the apple it had dropped and put it in her pack.

Tear herself picked up the loose coins and nodded to Lucil as they continued down the path taking out monsters as they finally came across the stream they had been hearing. Taking a wrong turn the two ran into a Mandractus. Finally getting a feel for a real battle Lucil started using her other techniques. Blasting the plant away with a raging blast she rushed the knocked over monster and killed it with a Havoc strike. Lucil felt a spike of pride as she saw the approving nod from Tear. She felt herself leveling up again and the two of them continued down the valley. Climbing down the steep trail they took care of a couple of pack monsters. Lucil felt herself getting stronger with each one and instinctively knew she had reached level seven.

Finally they saw the end of the Valley in sight only to stiffen as they heard someone coming. Looking at eachother they both eased forward and relaxed as they saw a brown haired man carrying a pail. Seeing them the man gave a start, "Uah! D-don't tell me you're with the Dark Wings!"

Tear and her shared a confused look as Tear ventured, "...The Dark Wings?"

"They're bandits. Two men and a woman. Wait you're both women and there is only two of you," the man looked relieved.

Seeing him relax Lucil watched as Tear edged closer, We lost our way and wound up here. Who are you?"

"I'm a coachman. One of the wheels on my coach started acting up. We lost our drinking water when the jug fell off. So I came here to draw some more."

Hearing this Lucil joined Tear before the coachman and watched the proceedings carefully. Tear herself looked a little relieved, "Do you go to the capital?"

The man nodded as he looked at them with a slightly greedy look, "Yeah, that's my last stop."

Turning towards Tear she waited for the girl to decide as she herself was worried if hitching a ride would be dangerous. Tear seemed to feel her stare and tilted her head as she asked, "We don't know this area very well. Would that be all right if we hitched a ride with you?"

"To the Capital, it'll be 12,00 Gald a piece. You got enough on you?" the man asked as he eyed their clothes speculatively. Lucil grimaced as they had only gotten three thousand from all the monsters around them. Tear remarked on how expensive it was, while Lucil wondered just how prices varied from thing to thing.

Tear seemed to come a decision and Lucil saw her remove a necklace from her neck, "Take this." Tear started to hand over the necklace, but Lucil stopped her. Just looking at the necklace Lucil knew it was worth well over the amount and she didn't think Tear was the type to save that much Gald for a trinket. Most likely it had been gifted with her and Lucil' conscience wouldn't allow her to part with it no matter that Tear was the reason she was there to begin with.

Staying the girl's hand Lucil turned to the putout coachman and handed him her ring Natalia had given her for her birthday five years ago. She remembered the girl remarking that it was worth twenty five thousand Gald. "Here that is worth just above your going rate."

The man took the ring and then looked once again at the necklace, "The going rate has suddenly shot up. If you want a ride fork over the necklace."

"That's robbery!" Tear spat out disgusted.

The man smirked and looked at them both mockingly, "I'm the one with the carriage and your the one that needs it. It's called supply and demand, honey. The more you want it the more I can charge for it."

Yanking her ring out of the man's hand Lucil turned to Tear, "I myself wouldn't mind stretching my legs a little longer if your willing. Maybe a town or city nearby will have carriages as well."

Tear looked at her shock and a small smile crossed her face. Decision mad the two walked past the spluttering coachman and headed off. Two hours later the two exhausted girls set up a campfire and decided to sleep there for the night. Lucil laid on the hard ground sighing in frustration as she tried to find a comfortable position. While she truthfully had no wish to return to her prison and fall in line with her father's plans; she really missed her bed at the moment.

"Will you settle down. We need to get up early in the morning if we want to hit a town to eat before night?" Tear demanded annoyed.

Lucil stilled embarrassed and a little scared that Tear would change her mind about escorting her and abandon her here. The idea of traveling alone in a place she knew nothing about terrified her and she suddenly felt a wave of homesickness for the safety of the manor walls. Finally her exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep.

Waking up to Tear's prodding the two silently followed the path they were on. Leveling up to level ten the two smiled as they crossed a bridge. As they finished crossing it they were forced to dive out of the way as a black coach nearly ran them over. Seeing some massive metallic vehicle heading towards the Tear grabbed her arm and the two sprinted out of the way. Turning back to the the _machine_ Lucil gaped at the amazing sight. Behind her she heard Tear cursing. Baffled she turned to her only to freeze as she heard a voice coming from the thing.

"You there clear out of here before you get caught in the crossfire!"

Startled Lucil quickly followed Tear's hurrying form. Still in awe of the amazing sight she nearly didn't hear Tear, "That's a battleship of the Malkuth Empire. I recognize the design. We're not in Kimlasca, Lucil."

Lucil paled realizing just how much danger she was in. She had heard the guards and Guy talk many times about the inevitable war between the countries. Here she was a member of Royalty stuck in enemy territory. An explosion of the bridge collapsing interrupted her impending remark as she glanced back to the the battleship. Even aware of the danger she was in unable to look away from the fascinating sight of the fonic barrier surrounding the ship.

Feeling Tear tug her arm Lucil forced herself to turn away and followed her down the road. Killing yet another monster Lucil felt herself level up to level eleven as they stored the dropped items. Tear was kneeling picking up coins, "I see a sign up ahead. We'll head for the nearest dwelling and rest up before heading to the border tomorrow. We don't have passports so hopefully your parents have sent orders to the fort for you to be allowed through. I apologize for causing this and putting in danger."

"It's not like either of us could have predicted ending up this far and honestly as much as i fear of being caught here. It's kind of nice seeing everything I've been imagining for years," Lucil reassured as they came up to the sign. She ignored Tear's searching stare as she read aloud, "East is Engeve and North West is St. Binah."

"Engeve is a village and has no official military prescence. It would probably be safer there as we have a greater chance of being caught in St. Binah. Come on." Tear turned heading down the road. Lucil followed inhaling softly the dinstive smells surrounding here as she watched odd birds fliy over the forests. In the distance she could see things she believed her books had described as mountains. So caught up she nearly tripped into Tear as they arrived in the village. Taking a left they saw a crowd surrounding the Inn.

Lucil sighed, "Guess we won't be heading in there any time soon. At least this will give us time to explore, right?"

Tear nodded looking at her almost indulgently as they passed the group and headed across the bridge. Looking at everyday people going about their business Lucil barely missed bumping into a woman rushing out of her house.

"Mom! It's boiling over!" They heard from inside the cottage the woman had rushed out of. "Oh no!," she groaned turning to them she pleaded, "I'm out of miso. Do you mind running to the elderly woman in the water mill and borrowing some?"

Nodding Lucil turned back. Tear looked approving, "Your kinder that I thought you would be. I admit I thought you would be a bit snootier"

"Well I guess that means you should be a less judgmental, doesn't it?" Lucil fired back sick of people judging her by the way they imagined her. She had spent the last seven years not being good enough to those around her for not being like her male self. She was really not in the mood to be like someone else s image of her again.

Receiving the ingredient she walked back and handed it to the frantic mother. Continuing on they appeared back in the section of the village they had started in. Stomach growling she saw a man selling apples. Suddenly confusion filled her. She knew from books and overheard conversations that she was supposed to buy things from people. Though now standing here she had no clue how to do just that. Turning to Tear she bit her lip, "I've never actually gone though the process of buying something before. Can I watch you do it?"

Lucil braced herself for the inevitable eye roll or snappish comment that she was used to receiving for these type of questions. Her eyes widened as Tear merely nodded and demonstrated just what she asked without one disdainful look. Accepting the apple Lucil realized that Tear seemed to be much nicer than most of the people at the manor. A sudden bout of wistfulness filled her.


	3. Assumption Make an Ass Out of You and Me

**A/N: Hope you like the changes I've made in the story so far. Please review.**

* * *

Turning the two walked over to the Grocers and filled up on ingredients. Once done the two headed back towards the Inn. Seeing the crowd was still there, Lucil decided to listen in on what they were squabbling about.

"Nothing... Every last scrap of food in the storehouse has been stolen."

"This has happened time and time again since those fires up North. You think maybe some deserters hiding out up there have started to come here looking for food?"

"Or it could be the work of the Dark Wings, too."

Frowning Lucil wondered if this village would be able to afford to buy food if there's kept getting stolen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fruit vendor running up, "I just heard that Kelly's place got hit."

Finally everyone seemed to take notice that the two were standing there. Relieved Lucil waited for them to move aside so they could get in. She let out a small squeak as the fruit vendor grabbed a hold of her. Snarling the man jerked her towards him, "I heard that the Dark Wings are two women. Is that why your here?! Returned to the scene of the crime have you!"

Tear tried to pull her away her face frantic, but the man named Kelly grabbed her to, "That's it I'm taking you to the authorities."

Restrained the two were dragged into a house above the Inn and thrown down onto the ground. Slowly getting up Lucil met the exotic red eyes of a man in a military outfit.

"Rose, we've got trouble."

A plump auburn haired man turned away from the man to look at the man who had pushed her to the ground. "Hush! We've got an important guest from the military here. Calm down!"

The man named Kelly grabbed her by her hair and another shoved Tear into her. "How can we be calm?! We caught the ones who have been stealing our food! We caught the Dark Wings!"

"It wasn't me! I haven't stolen anything. I am not apart of the Dark Wings" Lucil rebutted as the man jerked her painfully by her hair.

"They have to be the ones responsible, and I heard from Sally that the Dark Wings were two girls and a guy. There obviously part of the group." another man butted in.

Hitting the man behind her in the stomach forcing him to let go of her Lucil straightened and pulled her hair over her shoulder and away from his grabby hands. When he tried anyways she slapped his hand and angrily retorted, "I am not your damn thief! Just because we are newly arrived does not mean we are the center of your damn problems!"

"My, my, what a lively girl. Let's all just settle down first, all right?" Rose spoke in a motherly tone. Tear herself looked about ready to yell at the ones manhandling them as well.

"Yes, Please do." the red eyed man said right into her ear. Lucil jumped spinning to face the man who had invaded her space. He had almost a teasing look and Lucil noticed him looking her up and down. While the look was mainly calculating there was a certain amount of interest there as well. Lucil held back her blush as she considered the dark haired blonde.

"Colonel," Rose gasped surprised as she took his empty cup.

Head tilted she questioned the handsome man, "May I ask who you are, sir?"

Light flashed off the man's glasses hiding his eyes. Pushing up his glasses the man offered her almost a flirty smirk, "I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division,, Malkuth Imperial Forces. And who might you be, my dear?"

"I'm Lucil and my friend is Tear. Wait.. Did you say Jade Curtiss? As in the man who has published The Fonon Series." While she had considered the man attractive before; learning his name left her nursing a small crush.

"My my you've read my work? I'm flattered," the man smiled coyly as he teased her. It took everything Lucil had not to ask him to autograph the book of his that she had on her. Sadly the book had the Baticul Royal Family emblem on the inside of the cover.

Blushing she smiled at the man as she met his ruby eyes, "I learned everything I know about the Fonon Artes from your books. It is delightful to meet the person who wrote such brilliant work."

Jade nodded thoughtfully at her and opened his mouth to speak only to quickly frown. His eyes narrowed as his hand shot past her face before she could even blink. Turning she met the eyes of the man who had yanked her hair earlier. Jade hand was clutching his wrist stopping him from what had clearly been another attempt to grab her by her hair again.

Ignoring Jade the man looked at her angrily, "Don't think you can flirt your way out of this Dark Wing Bitch!"

"We are not with the Dark Wings. The Malkuth Military forced the real Dark Wings to the other side of the Roltero Bridge," Tear interrupted before the incident could escalate further.

Jade released the captive hand and subtly placed himself between her and them as he focused on Tear, "Ah... I see. So you were the two travelers from earlier."

"What is all this about, Colonel?" Rose asked confused by the events.

Jade turned to face her as he nodded in acknowledgement, "Just as Tear said, a group of bandits thought to be the Dark Wings fled toward Kimlasca. I can assure you that these two are not with them. Not only that the Dark Wings are made up of two men and a woman not two women and a man."

"They don't appear to be mere food thieves either," a new voice interjected causing Lucil to snap her head towards it in startlement. The owner of the voice was a green haired boy wearing some type of formal white robes.

Jade turned his attention to the boy immediately, "Fon Master Ion..."

Lucil looked at the boy with renewed interest. This was the Fon Master? Wasn't he supposed to be missing? The boy stood in the doorway a moment longer as he observed the scene before him. Entering he answered Jade's unspoken inquiry, "I was a bit curious, so I investigated the food storehouse. I found this in the corner of the room."

Ion held up a piece of pink fur as he walked to hand it to Rose. Rose studied it before speaking in shock, "This is fur from a sacred cheagle."

Ion nodded, "Yes. A cheagle is what probably raided your food stores."

Proven innocent Lucil leveled a chilling glare at the man who had been practically abusive towards her. Beside her Tear was rubbing the hand-shaped bruises on her arms as she considered the men with a narrow eyed stare. The man who had grabbed her hair looked mortified and extremely ashamed of his callous behavior. "Now who were you calling a thieving Dark Wing bitch?!"

"Well, sounds like that takes care of that. I think you all have something to say to these girls?" Rose spoke her voice displeased as she looked at her own villagers with disappointment.

Kelly was the one to speak, "...I'm sorry. With all the burglaries lately. I've been a little on edge."

"Sorry for accusing you," another man interjected.

The man from the apple stand bowed slightly, "I'm sorry that I accused you to begin with. It's just I knew the burglar had to be a stranger and when I saw you eavesdropping. I assumed you were the thieves returned to find out all we knew about you."

"When I arrived I noticed that you all were blocking the entrance to the Inn. If you hadn't moved since then. Then they were probably not so much as eavesdropping as merely waiting to get by you. These people have obviously traveled a great deal today and simply wanted check in for a bed tonight," Jade was regarding the men with an exasperated look.

Rose decided to intervene before they all fell into a squabble, "Do you think you can forgive them, sweetie?"

Nodding not wanting to deal with anymore for right now all Lucil could thing of was resting her throbbing head on a comfortable pillow. Rose nodded her head in satisfaction, "Glad to hear it. Now, I have business with the colonel. I'll think of a way to stop the cheagles. So all of you just go on home for today."

Dismissed she followed the villagers out as she headed for the Inn. On the walk there Tear finally voiced her puzzlement, "Why is Fon Master Ion here?"

"I know I more concerned why he is here fine if he is considered missing. The day you attacked. Van was planning to leave to go search for him." Lucil replied as they arrived at the Inn door.

"Really? That's news to me. I wonder what is going on. He didn't look like he was being held captive," Tear remarked her brows furrowed. Frowning Lucil opened the Inn door. If Ion was being held captive then surely they wouldn't let him roam so freely that he was able to sneak into the storehouse. Most likely The Fon Master was merely conducting confidential business with Malkuth.

Both Lucil and Tear halted as they saw a pig-tailed raven haired girl dressed in pink with some weird doll strapped to her back. The girl was interrogating the Inn Keeper, Kelly. "Have you seen the person I was with? A boy, pretty short? Kind of out of it?"

"Sorry, I was away from the Inn a little while..." Kelly replied apologetically as he gestured his sincerity with his hands. Lucil nearly snorted.

Pouting the girl placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head in fond exasperation, "Honestly, that Ion! Where did he run off to?"

"Ion? As in the Fon Master Ion? He's at Rose's place," Lucil looked at the girl curious at how she knew the Fon Master. The girl thanked them, but before the girl could leave Lucil couldn't help but ask, "Why is the Fon Master here? I heard that he was missing, so why does he seem to be here, perfectly okay?"

"Ack! Are there rumors like that floating around?! I have to tell Ion!" She gasped out as she charged past Lucil and out of the building. Lucil frowned at her question being ignored, but it seemed she worked for Ion and her surprise at the rumor of him missing was genuine. Most likely there had been some kind of communication error and he merely didn't know that people were looking for him.

Tear turned to her, "She appeared to be a Fon Master Guardian, so I assume Ion's journey is officially recognized by the Order of Lorelei."

"I never thought someone so young would have such a high position. She must be quite talented. I wonder how they got their wires crossed bad enough for Van to think he was missing?" Lucil wondered aloud.

Sighing she noticed a man selling items off in a corner of the Inn's reception room. She hope he sold a real metal blade as all she had was a training sword. Buying a Cutlass she sold her old sword. Tear joined her and soon they were stocking themselves with apple gels, orange gels, and life bottles. Once done they turned to the Inn keeper.

"Sorry about earlier. You can stay here free tonight. It's the least I can do," Kelly announced. Nodding the two entered the room. Inside Lucil placed her things on the table beside her bed and laid down.

On the bed she watched Tear pace, before she turned to her, "Tomorrow, we'll head for the Kaitzur checkpoint. With the bridge out, that's the only way back to Baticul. We also have to do something about passports. I hate relying on the fact of Duke Fabre pulling some strings."

Nodding Lucil couldn't get over the events of the day, "Could we possibly check out why the Cheagles are stealing food? Everyone seemed so surprised about Cheagles stealing the food, so I'm curious as to why their acting out of character."

Tear regarded her with a slight shake of her head, "Why?"

"A few years back I slipped into my father's study. I found a report of a mob of villagers lynching a doctor, because three women gave birth to stillborn under his care. Later they found out he hadn't done a thing to the women. Instead the girls had picked some berries that they thought were Bengal Berries. Ends up they weren't and the mild poison killed their children. Those men attacking us today reminded me of it. I was terrified that we were going to be killed too. Just think if Ion and Jade weren't there. We would either be dead or on our way to stand trial right now. All because we just happened to be the strangers who walked by at the right moment, "Lucil explained. Tear looked thoughtful and a dawning realization seemed to cross her face, like she had never considered that the villagers would actually attack them.

Getting Tear's agreement they both went to sleep.


	4. Finding the Cheagles

**AN: Thank you blackfairy30 for your review. Thankyou all who have favorited this story and I hope you continue liking it. Please leave more reviews.**

* * *

Getting up the two slowly made their way out of Engeve and headed toward's Cheagle Woods. Killing yet another bird monster she felt herself finally leveling. She had noticed that she had been leveling slower lately. She guessed at level ten she had finally hit a point were the experience she got from killing these monsters was too small to do much. At least she had managed to hit level eleven before entering the woods as she wanted some added security before she entered the dangerous place. Counting her Gold she smiled. Maybe by the end of this there would be enough for them to to get some better armor after they replenished their supplies.

Climbing one last hill Lucil looked up in wonderment. In the woods before them there was a massive tree that towered over the rest of the forest. It was nearly as tall as the mountains near it. She wondered if that was the cheagle home. Sighing Lucil braced herself and entered the woods.

Walking for a few minutes the two froze at the sight before them. Ion was surrounded by wolves kneeling on the ground as he panted. Moving forward to help they were forced to stop as an immense fonic circle appeared on the ground. Was this a Darthic Arte, Lucil wondered. Lucil paled as the monsters particalized right infront of them. She had never dreamed that an Arte could be so powerful. It was obvious now just why such Arte was so restricted. After the light faded and all the monsters were gone Ion collapsed.

Immediately they both ran towards him . Lucil moved her hands frantically having no clue what to do, while Tear's more experienced hands worked. Swallowing when Ion's dazed face grimaced Lucil placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him as he stood, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I just used too strong a Daathic fonic arte," Ion's lost expression disappeared to show recognition as he continued, "Oh, you're the two from Engeve yesterday..."

Feeling that it would only be polite to introduce herself Lucil spoke, "I'm Lucil."

Ion turned to her smiling, "Lucil... that means 'Holder of light's Holy Flame' in Ancient Ispanian. That's a beautiful name."

"I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants. 1st Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division under Grand Maestro Mohs' command," Tear interrupted their conversation. Hearing Tear's introduction Lucil felt a spike of irritation. The girl had kidnapped her and had demanded that she trust her, while refusing to name herself as nothing more than Tear. Wary Lucil connected the fact that Van was a member of Lorelei as well and was in charge of the Fon Master's protection. Looking at Ion's unknowing face Lucil felt panicked. Lucil really doubted attempting to assassinate a superior officer was acceptable in the Order and since Tear refused to state her reasons. Then Lucil could only speculate. Right now the girl was talking to the person whose Van's job revolved around and was the figurehead of the Order. What if all this was to get at him.

Reacting to her worry Lucil placed herself between them drawing startled glances, "Tear I suggest that you don't come any closer to him."

"What are you doing Lucil?! I would never harm the Fon Master. How could you think such a thing?"" Tear demanded infuriated as she looked to be close to striking her.

Unperturbed and a little incredulous at Tear's ironic statement she answered her voice reaking of condensation and sarcasm, "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you tried to kill the person in charge of his protection earlier this week. I may have chosen to trust you enough to escort me back to the home you accidentally kidnapped me from, but that doesn't mean that I don't question your motives. What if your attempted killing of Van was no more than a stepping stone to get at Ion."

"You're jumping to conclusions Lucil. I thought you were more mature than that," Tear reprimanded as she took a step forward.

Lucil nearly snarled. She was apparently immature for not trusting a person who invaded the home of a foreign noble to attack an honored guest? Honestly the real question was how crazy she was for journeying with a girl who had done these things and then acted puzzled when people judged her on her actions. "What else can I do when you've refused to explain your attack on my home and the assault of the people there. You attempted to murder Van and you've refused to explain why. What else can I do but jump to my own conclusions?!"

Ion placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "I believe I've gotten the picture of what's going on here. Tear is it true that you invaded someone's home and attacked a guest in their home?"

"Well, yes I did, but-"

Ion gave a halt gesture and continued cutting her off, "I won't inquire into why you've tried to kill your brother and I won't ask how it is that you accidentally kidnapped Lucil. That aside let my impress upon you your duties as a member of the Order. You represent us and invading another's home, attempting assassination, and kidnapping dishonors us. If you were really set on killing Van you could have at least have thought enough of your duty and done so away from where others could be hurt by your actions. As for Lucil jumping to conclusions I think that her assumptions were very reasonable going on the information she has at her disposal. If you don't want to be seen as a criminal than it is best not to do suspicious things." (AN: I stole Tear's line and made it Ion's. lol.)

Tear flinched at the reprimand while Lucil observed Ion's attitude change as he dressed down a subordinate. Freezing she realized something important, "Van's your brother?!

Seeing Tear's awkward attempts to answer Ion spoke instead, "Yes, Van is her older brother. Oh and Lucil thank you for attempt to protect me from your companion. It was very kind of you."

Blushing Lucil was stopped from replying as they all saw a cheagle pass them. "There's a cheagle. Let's follow it."

Behind her she could her a muttered conversation which she ignored as she focused on their task. Heading up the path Lucil threw her sword into a defensive hold as an Axe beak threw itself at her. One quick raging blast and sonic thrust later the monster was dead. A Wolf and Linail later she felt herself level up once more. Looking around she frowned. The cheagle had disappeared. "Damn we've lost it. How are we supposed to find them now?"

"Don't worry," Ion reassured her, "There nesting ground should be up ahead."

Lucil considered the green haired male, "Thanks. So I take it that your here to investigate the cheagles too?"

"Yes I've looked into them a little bit and them stealing food is very out of character for them. Is that why your here?" Ion asked taking a step closer to her.

Hands on her hips her expression turned sour, "If you and the colonel hadn't been there then those people would have probably lynched us or sent us off to be arrested. All because we just happened to be the new faces around that they could vent their anger on. Not only that they now know the cheagles are guilty and there is no telling what they might do. I wish to stop the cheagles before they or someone else gets hurt."

"I understand. Now that I think about it their treatment towards the two of you was extreme." Ion nodded as he to started contemplating what took place in Engeve.

Lucil frowned as she remembered Kelly grabbing her hair and him alluding that she would whore herself out to Jade to keep out of trouble. Shaking the angry thoughts from her she turned her attention back to Ion, "I guess since we are both heading for the same place that it would only be right to do it together."

"Really? You'll take me with you? Thanks Lucil," Ion thanked as he gripped her forearm in gratitude.

Tear finally broke her silence and she aimed a peeved look at Lucil, "How can you think of taking Fon Master Ion somewhere so dangerous?"

"Do you have a better idea? He'll just do it anyways and at least this way he has protection. And Honestly shouldn't this be up to ion? He is the Fon Master and should be more than capable of making decisions on his own so who are you to act as if he is mentally incapable of doing so without your help?"

Tear flinched as if she just realized that she just spoke of her leader as if he was a dog they were debating to take with them. Feeling guilty for acting like the Fon Master didn't have a mind of his own she apologized.

Conversation over the trio headed up the path. Seeing an incoming pack of wolves Lucil did and area slash wounding them right before she back flipped out of the way as they tried to pounce at her. Killing one she noticed a water Field next to the group. Using it she fired a Frigid blast killing a wolf. The rest were taken care of with a mere Nightmare from Tear.

Carrying on the stopped as a pink baby cheagle bounced before them. "So that's what a cheagle looks like."

"It looks to be a child, "Ion confirmed.

Tear nodded as she walked past them, "This must be the cheagles' nesting area."

As it ran away they followed it into a massive clearing. Before them stood a tree the size of a battleship. At the entrance they saw a few apples on the ground. Picking one up as Ion did they both saw an edible wax stamp in them. Ion gave a disappointed sigh, "These apples have the mark of Engeve on them. So I guess this is proof that the cheagles did indeed steal the food."

"I believe I hear something inside this tree," Tear remarked as she tilted her head toward the massive trunk.

Ion nodded eagerly as he walked towards the massive hole at the base of the trunk, "Cheagles live in tree trunks."

"Fon Master! That's too dangerous!"" Tear warned frustrated. Lucil ran after him sword on her hilt as she got ready to defend him if necessary. Coming up behind him Lucil watched the scene in astonishment. Ion was surrounded by about twenty tiny cheagles of all colors. Ion was trying to ask them to let him through as he edged his way forward, but the animals refused to budge.

"I don't believe they can understand you," Lucil spoke incredulously.

"The Order's founder, Yulia Jue, made a pact with the cheagles and gained their aid... or so I've been told, " Ion informed her as they saw a bigger and by the looks of it older cheagle approach them. The tiny cheagles cleared a path for it until it was facing them directly.

The almost decrepit animal was holding some kind of ring and instead of animal sounds it spoke human words shocking all of them, "...Are you of relation to Yulia Jue?

"It talked?!" Lucil gasped out. Beside her Tear herself looked as if she too was about to make the same exclamation.

"It is the power of the ring we were granted as part of our pact with Yulia? Are you of relation to Yulia?" The creature's voice was one she would imagine from an old woman. It sort of reminded her of the raspy quality that Pere himself had.

While she was observing the creature in fascination Ion was walking closer to it and answering in his formal tone he had used with Tear though it was kinder, "Yes, I'm Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei. Am I correct in assuming that you're the cheagle elder?"

"Indeed I am."

Stepping up beside Ion unwilling to leave him unguarded in front of creature just because it showed no outward hostility she asked her own question, "Food has been stolen from the village of Engeve that is not too far from here. You are the one's behind this, correct?"

"I see now. So, you've come to exterminate us," the cheagle spoke it's voice hard.

Eyes narrowed Lucil spoke her own voice flinty, "I take it that since you are not denying it that you indeed did so. I myself am not here to kill you and neither are my companions. That can't be said for the villagers whose product you have stolen. They have grown irrational and furious at the thievery to the point that they were wiling to blame my companion and me for it just because we were there. If they were willing to treat us that way then it won't be long until they kill you for it."

"Cheagles are herbivores. Why do you need to steal human food?" Ion questioned himself.

Answering the cheagle refused to meet Lucil eyes, "...To preserve the cheagle tribe."

Tear finally stepped forward herself and looked around carefully as she spoke, "It doesn't look like you lack food. There's plenty of vegetation in this forest."

"One of our members caused a fire in the Northern region. As a result, the ligers that lived there moved down to this forest... In order to prey on us," The cheagle finally answered the question that had brought them here.

Ion looked at the cheagles with sad understanding, "Then, the reason you stole the food was so your people wouldn't be eaten."

"...Correct. If they aren't sent food periodically, we cheagles are captured and eaten," the creature explained as it pointed out towards it's people.

Ion shook his head sadly, "That's horrible."

"While I understand your dilemma is it our place to interfere? I mean don't most food chains work with the weaker species being eaten. Though I think the ligers could feed on other animals as well; is it really fair to expect them to just because you can speak to us. The truth is you torched their land and it's understandable that they would want you to pay for it." The words tasted foul in her mouth, but someone had to be the devil's advocate.

Ion nodded at her in understanding, but his expression stayed stubborn, "That may be true, but this is hardly a normal food chain."

"Then I guess we don't have many options left to us. If we leave them then they will either be killed by the villagers or ligers. If we take them to Engeve and explain what is to keep the ligers from attacking and killing those villagers. While it would be better for the authorities to handle this they might not arrive in time to do something. While the Colonel Jade is nearby there is nothing to say that the ligers might attack the village just as we get there. They are wild animals and their is no telling what their instincts might lead them to do. Our only option is to somehow move the ligers to another location. Hopefully one with no human dwellings nearby." Lucil said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Tear looked at her as if she was trying to look into her very soul, "I didn't think you would much care about what would happen to Engeve. They did treat you quite unkindly"

Lucil felt anger and disgust fill her. Tear had treated her like a heartless monster throughout their time together. The girl didn't know her and judged her for her own prejudiced thoughts. Voice cold she addressed the girl, "Putting aside the fact that the economy would take a plunge with the loss of Engeve. The fact is that they are people. That is a village filled with innocent children and hardworking people. Just because they treated me unfairly does not mean I want them dead. I'm not that petty nor that monstrous. Quite frankly I am getting sick and tired with your insistence to treat me like some callous bitch with no care for anyone but them self. I have done nothing to warrant such behavior and you will cease expressing it or you will find out how much of a bitch I can be to you. Am I clear?"

"I understand and you are correct. I have treated you foully and you have done nothing to deserve it. I apologize, " Tear bowed.

Observing the Ion himself looked satisfied with Tear's apology as he himself had nearly reprimanded her for her unkind words. For a girl who had broken laws and regulations she had shown little remorse for her actions. Looking back at the beautiful golden red head before him he frowned. As the Fon Master he knew where Van had been for the last year and he could guess who the girl was. He was doing his best keep the score from coming true in regards to the brewing war. He had come to believe that it was not a path to prosperity but a warning of calamity. If Tear had attacked the Royal home of Kimlasca than their plans may very well fail.

With Lucil somehow appearing here after being taken from her home then there was a chance that they would think Malkuth was behind it. Essentially the girl had in one fell swoop damaged relations between Daath and Malkuth in accordance to Kimlasca. The very war he was trying to stop might all be ruined due to Tear's actions. He knew she was of Moh's faction and he could not help but wonder if the Maestro was behind this himself. Shaking himself from his thoughts he spoke to the two grinning," Let's go negotiate with the ligers."

* * *

 **AN: Many may not like how I'm having Tear treated so let me explain. Tear who is a member of Lorelei came to nation and assaulted a dignitary while there. If that doesn't scream political incident I don't know what does. She attacked royal guards and attacked an honored guest of theirs and endangered the life of an heir by choosing to fight nearby. What's worse was that she kidnapped that heir to Malkuth. It may have been an accident but Kimalsca doesn't know that. As far as they are concerned a member of Daath conspired with an enemy nation to kidnap an heir to the throne. Now she could have attacked Van elsewhere and Ion would have been okay with that as it wouldn't have misrepresented the Order.**

 **What's worse is she did this but doesn't see anything wrong with how she went about things. This could have caused a war and now it will make Kimlasca regard them with suspicion. I mean the kidnapped heir just happens to end up in the group of the Fon Master and Malkuth. It makes it look like they planned this so they could use her to trick Kimlasca. Anyways until next time.**


	5. Lions, Ligers, and Bears Oh No

**A/N" Thank you again for your lovely review blackfairy30. That aside I think i should warn you my lovely readers of future information in this fic. First off I am an avid Tales of Symphonia fan and I might incorporate some of their spells as artes into this fic. Mainly I will be giving Tear some of Raine's skills. Any Raine skill I give Tear will come from an event I will create throughout the story. I'm sure you all know of the green memory circles you can save your game at. I've decided to keep them in the story though their function will be quite different. Basically Tear will learn a skill from Raine or she will learn a skill they both have from theses circles. For example the Arte Charge comes from both games and she can learn it from these circles. She could also learn an arte that only Raine knew called Photon from the circle.**

 **THE BELOW A/N IS A SPOILER FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NEVER PLAYED THE GAME.**

 **A/N: In other news, Many of you will wonder why Lucil can understand Tear's songs and this is why. I'll probably explain it in the story, but anyone who knows Tales of the Abyss may wonder about it as it is not canon. Basically as I see it Lucil having this ability is sort of obvious to me. Lucil (Luke) has the same isofon signature as Lorelei and her/him and Asche are the replicas of Lorelei so isn't natural that they would understand the songs which Lorelei is sort of made up of? He is the fonon of sound so it seems like they would understand sound at a similar level that he can.**

* * *

Lucil looked at Ion as if to check if he was all there."When I said we'd move the ligers I meant more like we'd knock them out and contain them in some cave or something until we could get the Malkuth Military to interfere. Then I thought they'd transport them somewhere or I thought that you might get a hold of that old guardian of yours that is rumored to control animals. How are we going to negotiate with them. Can they talk?"

"We can't talk to them directly, but if we take one of the cheagles with us a translator..." Ion answered leadingly as he looked pointedly at the Elder Cheagle.

Catching the hint the Cheagle waved it's arm and a blue baby cheagle toddled over, "...Then, I shall lend this sorcerer's ring to the one wh will be your interpreter. This child is the one who caused the fire in the north. I want you to take him with you."

Lucil held back a snort as the two cheagles tried to fit the ring over the baby's head only for them to drop it so the cheagle could pull it up it's body. Ring wedged it looked up at them as they all kneeled down to it. Smiling Lucil's face took on a grimace as it opened up it's mouth to let out the most annoying voice she had ever heard, "My name's Mieu. Pleased to meet you."

She was going to kill the little beast she just knew it. Having a voice that squeaky should be illegal. Sighing she stood as Ion picked up the annoying thing and they all took off towards the Liger's den. Heading South Lucil felt like groaning as their path was blocked by a deep stream that had a furious current. "We're going to have to wade through that aren't we? Damn. I hope none of us slip."

The other two nodded looking just as unhappy at getting soaked through; when Lucil saw a rotted tree across the river. Looking towards the blue cheagle she held out her hand for it to jump on, "Hey Puffball, Come here and I want you to breath fire onto the tree's roots over there, okay?"

Fire shot out of it's mouth and the tree fell creating a pseudo bridge across the river. Ion laughed, "I see. Excellent thinking Lucil."

Tear though was frowning, "Did you just call Mieu, Puffball. That's awful."

"Oh please, it's called a nickname and I think it's a rather cute one thank you," Lucil rolled her eyes and started walking across. Tear sighed annoyed as she followed her and Ion just shook his head in amusement at their bickering. Defeating three Wood Golems Lucil smiled as she successfully used a Lightening Fang. Burning down another tree to create a bridge Lucil saw a liger up ahead. Fighting it she felt herself leveling up to a level thirteen. Looking back to make sure Ion was okay as the boy hadn't spoken a word since they crossed their first river. The green haired youth smiled warmly at her and she nodded ignoring Tear's suspicious glance. Idly she wondered why Tear was looking between the two with some weird knowing expression.

Seeing a cave up ahead she felt trepidation fill her. How were they supposed to negotiate with monsters known for their feral behavior. Entering the three made a steady decent into the Liger Den. Lucil stumbled hard to her knees as Tear brushed into her as she rushed past. Thanking Ion as he gently helped her up they both looked to see what had the normally cautious girl acting so reckless. Tear was on her knees staring in wonderment at an odd green set of runes that was glowing and had fonic particles floating upward from it.

Stepping closer Lucil studied the odd seals. She recognized a few of the shapes from Healing artes similar to Tear's First Aid, but this was infinitely more complex and powerful. Taking out her journal from her pack she copied the symbols and her observations as she waited for Tear to explain.

"What are you doing?" Ion asked softly his eyes lit up with innocent curiosity. Tear remained oblivious of their exchange as her hands followed the green particles as she hummed a strange tune that Lucil did not understand. Ion seemed to recognize it as he watched Tear with fascination as he waited for an answer.

"Seven months ago I found an article about the actions Sync the Tempest took in saving Chesdonia from a legion of pirates. I was curious at his fighting style with seals and how he was able to use it so adeptly in combat. Since then I've studied anything I could get my hands about seals and how their created. I've since then have grown addicted to copying down the seals I could get from books and taking them apart to see how they function. Yesterday I was curious at how similar Fonic spells and seals are to them so I'm copying them down to dissect later. I know this was how seals were originally constructed before the creation of the Inspanian Kanji and I'm hoping that I might create something new by returning to the ancient ways," Lucil blushed as she realized she was rambling so she looked up to see if Ion was annoyed. Instead the boy was looking at her with a slight smile and his head was tilted as if he himself was trying to see how she functioned.

Shaking her head in embarrassment she got to the point, "It looks similar to Fonon spells so I'm copying it to see if it can help me create some kind of seal later.

He looked about to comment when both of their attention was caught by a new melody Tear was singing. "Twei Rei Zaei Va Pov Nevu Un Deir Allu..."

Instinctively something inside of Lucil knew the meanings of the _sounds_ coming from Tear as she sang. _O magnificent song of power I call for your **charge.**_ Head tilted as she thought she tried to wonder just why the word 'charge' seemed to her like the name of the song. Like it was the meaning of the entire verse. She was shaken from her thoughts as Tear's staff glowed for a moment and then she felt like her inner fonons had refilled slightly and then the word charge made sense. Tear's song had in essence charged her fonic core.

"Amazing," Ion gasped out as he stared at Tear's proud but yet giddy smile. Before anyone could say another word the green seal shrunk into a glowing ball and exploded. As the shockwave touched her, Lucil felt all her injuries and aches disappear. Not only that the initial boost she had gotten from Tear's song seemed to magnify until her core felt almost overflowing in energy.

"What was that?" Lucil gasped out.

Tear uncharacteristically laughed as if she was almost drugged, "That was memory circle. It was what led to the discovery to seventh fonons and it is said that Yulia Jue created her Fonic Hymns by studying them. Since then the more powerful melodist who have had the lick to run across them have used them in their own songs. Some of these songs have even come close to Yulia's accomplishment in creating a hymn that had the power of a Fonic Arte. Now I've done the same thing. That song was Charge and it gave me the power to refill your core's slightly."

"So, each of these memory circles have a different song embedded in them that a Seventh Fonist can decipher and create a near Fonic Arte-like song with?" Lucil asked trying to wrap her mind around the strange phenomenon.

Tear shook her head gently and her brows furrowed as if she was trying to think of another way to explain it. Beside her Ion answered for her, "Close but not quite. A memory circle does not contain one song but all songs that could ever exist. It in essence contains 'the memory of Fonons' hence its name. Sadly they appear in the oddest of places so it is hard to find and study them. Which is why so little research has gone into them. They also have a habit of disappearing after a set amount of time, and if a Seventh Fonist manages to be lucky and gets close enough to decipher one their instinctual song will trigger the circle causing it to explode like earlier. On the plus side the explosion creates a massive healing power that heals and revitalizes those near it."

Lucil shook her head in amazement as she took in the information. To think that a treasure trove of information just popped up randomly all around the world. What's more was the fantastical knowledge that people like her could read this information as if they were created for that very purpose. While she tried to gather her thoughts Ion turned to tear and beamed at the girl, "Congratulations Tear! I never thought that a new song would be created in our generation let alone that I would witness the act itself."

"T-Thank you Fon Master. You are very kind. My only regret is that the nature of the circle keeps me from deciphering more of it at a time." the now calmed girl spoke as she looked almost wistfully at where the Memory Circle had been.

Lucil looked at her journal and bit her lip. Opening back to the sketch she just drew she showed it to Tear, "I was able to draw a copy of it before it disappeared. Could you continue by studying this?"

"Sadly I can't. While the seals are an important part of deciphering a song; the arte itself comes from reading and listening to the Fonon Currents themselves. Thanks though," Tear replied softly as she glanced at the perfect picture. Lucil nodded as she frowned and they all seemed to realize their original purpose of being here at the same time. Getting back into formation the three turned from the now empty ground and headed deeper into the den.

Walking carefully past an archway the group saw a massive liger with feathers sleeping on what looked to be a nest. Tear was the first to break the silence, "That must be the queen."

Ion picked up Mieu and ordered, "Mieu, Please go talk with the Liger Queen."

"Yes, sir" the Puffball chirped as it jumped down from the boys hold and toddled over to the slowly awakening female. As the cheagle spoke the Liger seemed to get more and more irritated. Angry it let out a roar.

Apprehensive and a slight fearful of the enraged animal Lucil turned to the toppled over cheagle and demanded, "What did she say?!"

As Ion helped the downed cheagle up Mieu answered, "She says her eggs are about to hatch. So go away! Her highness is really mad that I accidentally burned their home."

"This is bad. Ligers are more violent when they're guarding their eggs," Tear grimly informed them.

Feeling a sick twisting of fear in her gut Lucil gave a hopeful suggestion, "Can we come back later after they've hatched and do the negotiations then?"

"If the liger eggs hatch the young will likely swarm the village in search of food," Ion warned as he stared at the ten eggs with horror.

Swallowing Lucil thought of all the scary stories Guy had told her in the middle of the night, "I-I guess the tales of baby ligers craving the flesh of humans are true, aren't they?"

"Unfortunately yes. Because of their young's craving; people hunt down any near cities before they can reproduce," Tear confirmed her fears as she gripped tightly to her staff.

Kneeling Ion looked to Mieu with a faint sense of hope, "Can you aske them to leave this land?"

"Y-yes sir," Mieu stuttered out in fear as the blue cheagle shakily stumbled forward and spoke to the massive liger. The liger roared louder and Lucil paled as she saw bits of the cave's ceiling fall. Seeing a piece head for the Puffball; Lucil ran forward and deflected the rubble before it could crush the trembling baby cheagle.

Looking up to her in wae Lucil felt herself blush as Mieu shared his gratitude, "T-thank you."

Turning away embarrassed she spoke to the little creature, "Don't get used to it. It was more of a reflex."

The cheagle's expression didn't change and instead he giggled slightly at Lucil's near pout. Turning back to the queen Mieu translated as the creature approached them threateningly, "She says she going to kill us and feed us to her children.

"Here she comes... Fon Master, please step back with Mieu." Tear commanded as she advanced forward. Lucil grimaced as she stared at the eggs. While she knew the eggs had to be destroyed to save Engeve; she still felt a guilt for killing the cubs before they were even born.

Cussing she ran forward and flipped over the liger's swipe. Slashing it's flank she turned and held her sword up defensively as the liger swatted it's raiser sharp feathered tail at her. Tear cast a nightmare giving her time to wack at the creature a couple of more times. Backing away she saw a water FOF under the slightly stunned liger. Charging forward Lucil focused a Raging Blast at her. She felt the FOF activate and her arte changed into a Frigid Blast. The Liger launched off it's feet Lucil took a minute to catch her breath. By now all the monsters she had fought would be dead. This fight was reminding her of the more drawn out fights between her and Fitz.

Seeing Tear hit the liger with another Nightmare song Lucil ran forward and launched herself into the air to create a Havoc strike. As she landed she felt herself lose her balance and skid away from the liger. As it slammed it's front legs to the ground creating a shockwave. Rolling out of the way of another strike Lucil saw a Dark FOF appear and took advantage of her place beneath the Liger's belly. Casting a Frigid Blast the liger was careened off her again and she took the time to flip back to her feet.

Resettled, Lucil ran back towards the liger and slashed upward at it's side again. Seeing the liger slamming it's paws again; Lucil jumped upwards and flipped over the animal as the shockwave came. Landing she used another Raging Blast. Instead of tumbling forward like she thought the creature seemed to become enraged and roared upwards. Lucil let out a scream of pain as a bolt of lightening struck her. Staggering she barely rolled out of the way of another slash of the liger's tail. Feeling Tear cast a first aid Lucil gathered herself and continued fighting. Launching a Havoc strike she sighed in relief as Tear hit her with some weird attack called Pow Hammer. About to cast another Raging Blast she barely got a Guardian up in time as a stream of lightening left the Liger's mouth. Grimacing she could tell that her shield hadn't completely staved off the attack. Ignoring the pain she used the Dark FOF and cast another Frigid Blast as Tear's Nightmare enveloped the beast.

"Why is this thing not dying?!" Lucil growled out annoyed as she dodged yet another stream of lightening.

Tear shook her head as she deflected a lightening bolt from above, "This isn't good. Our attacks aren't doing enough damage. We're running out of time for those eggs to hatch."

Finishing another Havoc Strike Lucil agreed, 'If we don't kill the Queen soon her cubs will kill the town."

"Allow me."

Lucil's head jerked towards the familiar voice and she felt relief fill her at the sight of Jade Curtiss behind Tear. Slashing at the liger's swiping paw; Lucil braced herself as she slid back.

"Who are you?" Tear demanded as she was unable to recognize the voice nor turns towards it as the Liger advanced on her.

Jade's eyes narrowed on the liger as he readied his glaive, "Leave the inquiry for later. I'll use fonic artes to take care of this. You make sure I have time to cast."

Comforted by the directions Lucil nodded and immediately returned to attacking the damn beast. Sending a Fang Blade at her she watched out of the corner of her eye as Jade hit the liger with a Sonic Spear. The Colonel was testing the creature's defenses and attack patterns. Nodding to himself the man backed away and started chanting. "Blessed Drops!" The man shouted as bubbles appeared beneath the monster. As they popped the liger yowled in pain and staggered.

Seeing the FOF Lucil ran forward and used a Frigid Blast as Tear hit it with yet another Nightmare song. Shaking itself the beast sent another stream of lightening that Lucil applied a Guardian against. Feeling another First Aid hit her she flipped over the creature and slashed downwards on the turning animals flank. Holding her sword up defensively waiting for the incoming strike she was shocked to see the monster collapse dead as Jade hit it with another Blessed Drop.

Exhausted Lucil backed away from the dead liger and immediately looked back to see if Ion was okay. Ion it seemed was receiving what looked to be a lecture from the doll carrying girl from the Inn. Lucil's eyes widened as she felt herself leveling up to level fourteen. She had no clue that such a powerful enemy could level her up just after she had recently done so. Picking up the fallen gold she smiled slightly at counting 2000 of it. This would definitely be useful on the journey back to Baticul. Inwardly she grimaced at the idea of returning back to the manor where she would be used as nothing more than a disposable tool. She wished she didn't have to return but where could she go? Looking back towards Ion she knew she couldn't ask for sanctuary from Daath as Mohs was conspiring with her father, and with Hod destroyed Malkuth was the only other option available to her. Thinking of how many Malkuth citizens had been killed on her father's orders she felt her last hope die. She would never be accepted in the home of her father's enemies. Frankly if Malkuth did indeed kidnap her then staying here would probably be no different then staying in Baticul anyways.

Feeling Jade's calculating stare she felt almost like prey right before their killed. Instead of attacking them the man merely turned back to the little girl and spoke, "Anise, could I speak to you a moment?"

The girl, Anise, skipped towards him and spoke in a disturbingly flirty voice, "Yes, Colonel! Did you call me?"

Seeing the man lean down to whisper to Anise Lucil felt a spark if irritation at the annoying girl. Confused at her odd feelings and why she felt ill will towards the unknowing girl; Lucil turned away to get control of herself. Turning back around she saw that Anise was gone. Wondering why she shook herself from the thought as it probably didn't matter. Trying to shake off the clinging Mieu who was practically glued to her as he stared at her with adoration. Lucil groaned in frustration.

"Their is no need to be so mean to Mieu. He's nothing more than a baby and he just needs comfort from someone he feels safety from," Tear reprimanded.

Annoyed Lucil turned back to Tear, "If you want the Puffball comforted then you can do it. I personally don't want him getting attached to me before we give him back to his tribe. That's how puppies follow you home."

"Oh, dear a lover's quarrel?" Jade asked with humor, but there seemed to be a real question in the undertone of the man's voice as he regarded her that Lucil really didn't understand. Flushed embarrassed at the thought of the Colonel thinking she was romantically interested with Tear. Lucil felt an odd urge to assure him that she was only interested in men.

Caught off guard by her unexpected thoughts Tear beat her in their denial, "Colonel Curtiss... We don't have that sort of relationship."

"I'm joking... And please, call me Jade. I'm not accustomed to being called by my family name," the man spoke as he pushed his glasses up hiding his enchanting red eyes from Lucil's view.

Ion stepped forward gaining Jade's attention, "Jade. I'm sorry for running off and doing this."

"It's unlike you to do something like this when you know it's wrong," Jade's voice was stern and his eyes were like steal as he addressed Ion. Lucil wondered if there was something wrong with her that she found him utterly attractive at the moment.

Ion looked down shamefully for a moment before meeting Jade's ruby eyes with determination, "Together with Yulia, the cheagles are the foundation of the Order of Lorelei. I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they had caused..."

"And that's why you used your power? Didn't the doctor tell you not to?" Jade reprimanded an edge of worry in his voice as he took in Ion's peaked features.

Glancing down Ion frowned slightly, "I'm sorry."

Hands folded behind his back Jade met her stare before looking back to Ion, "And you've involved civilians as well."

Lucil felt herself frown at Jade's words. Ion had already apologized and nothing would come from any more apologies. What's more she was not about tot let him make Ion feel guilty for her presence in the woods. It was her decision to be here and no one else's, "I'm all for Ion realizing how he endangered himself by going here alone, but I will not stand here and let him apologize for something he had no part in. I have a mind of my own and I came here under my own free will. We didn't even know Ion was here until we arrived. I admit that we joined him to protect him as I was sure he would come anyways no matter if we insisted he return. That does not mean he endangered us nor that he dragged us into it."

"Oh?"Jade inquired his head tilted. Lucil forced down a blush as he spoke coyly once again.

Nodding she met his fathomless stare head on, "We came here for the same reasons as Ion. To see just why the cheagles were stealing and to see if their was something we could do before the villagers ended up attacking them like they did us."

"I see," Jade nodded as he stared at her intensely as he continued, "Well, we don't have much time, anyway I'll stop the lecture at that."

Ion's face snapped toward his and his face became eager, "The letter arrived didn't it?"

"Yes. Now, let's go ahead and get out of this forest." Jade confirmed.

Lucil stumbled into Jade as Mieu jumped into her from where he had finally settled at her feet. Feeling his firm chest with her palms as his hands braced against her hips. She blushed a bright red as he helped her straighten. Having felt his quiet chuckles she felt a little overwhelmed. Thankfully the Puffball's voice let her focus on something else other than Jade's odd cinnamon smell, "No. We have to report to the elder."

"...A cheagle speaking a human language," Jade spoke with slight surprise as he stared at the baby cheagle with interest.

"It's the power of the Sorcerer's Ring," Ion answered the unvoiced question. Looking up to him Ion asked, "Jade, could we stop by the cheagles' home?"

Jade nodded, "All right. But please don't forget that we haven't much time."

"Lucil, Tear, thank you for your help. Please join me for a little longer." Ion thanked as he gripped her arm lightly before letting go.

Nodding feeling unable to talk with Jade's stare they all left the den and headed towards the Cheagles Nesting Area. Walking through the forest Lucil kept pace with Jade as Tear and Ion conversed about their fantasies of owning cheagles.

"So you've read my work?" Jade asked quietly his dulcet tone sending a slight heat to the back of her neck.

Looking up to the man she smiled feeling a bit shy, "Yes, your hypothesis of fonon mutation being the possible cause of miasma was enlightening. Maybe one day your idea will be implemented in destroying the miasma."

Bumping her shoulder lightly the man threw a Sonic Spear at an incoming Axe beak killing it before it could even attack them. Yanking his spear our of the dirt he turned to her his expression heated as he gave her a half smile, "Yes, I myself look into it during my free time. According to what I've found the mutation comes from the imbalance of Fonons. The core, the Planet Storm, is supposed to hold 1.618 (A special gift later in the story for whoever guesses what this is from first.) of each fonon. The excessive usage of Fonon weaponry caused a draw from the core and the Planet Storm vibration from the strain caused the miasma. Yulia tried to warn the kingdoms, but after half of the population was killed she was forced to use Lorelei to lift the lands. This cut off the kingdoms weapons direct contact with the core stopping the eventual planetary collapse and separation with itself."

Staring at him with rapt attention she bit her lip thoughtfully, 'If that's true then wouldn't the planet have re-stabilized by now destroying the miasma?"

"Normally yes, but when Yulia used Lorelei she inadvertantly sealed him away from contact to the core. In doing so the Planet Storm was unable to right out it's seventh fonon balance continuing the mutation and letting the miasma to still exist," He answered his gaze lingering on her bitten lip, unknown to Lucil.

"If he is sealed then how to Seventh Fonist exist?"

Looking away from her Jade killed another approaching monster as he answered, "The seal is not absolute. The power itself leaks from the seal and Seventh Fonists come from that, but without the lands direct connection to the core than the sound fonons will never reach the core to stop the miasma. It's quite the paradox actually. We need Lorelei sealed to keep us from being poisoned, but we need him unsealed to destroy that very poison."

Arriving before the huge tree Lucil and Jade ceased their conversation and headed to the Cheagle Elder. Entering the tree hollow meiu jumped of of Ion and ran towards the old cheagle.

Watching the two talk in their own language Jade commented, "It's quite amusing to watch monsters talk like this."

"...They're so cute!" Tear whispered and Lucil couldn't help but agree no matter how annoying she found the Furball's voice.

Holding the ring the Cheagle Elder turned to them, "Mieu told me what happened. You met with great danger on our behalf. We are grateful that you have kept your promise even after 2000 years."

Back in his formal persona Ion stepped forward a bowed lightly before speaking, "Of course. Aiding the cheagles is part of Yulia's teaching."

"But the original cause of all this was Mieu burning th ligers' home. So i will have Mieu atone for his mistake," the cheagles voice was solemn and final.

Tear looked at the blue cheagle worriedly, "What are you going to do?"

"I will exile Mieu from our tribe," the elder announced.

"That's too cruel," Ion protested.

The Elder Cheagle nodded, "Naturally, I don't mean forever. I hear that Mistress Lucil saved Mieu's life. Cheagles do not forget their debts. Mieu will serve Mistress Lucil for one cycle of the seasons."

Letting out almost a despairing sigh Lucil addressed the cheagles herself ignoring Ion's amused glance, "While i suddenly feel that I should have let the puffball die I guess he could be useful down the line. Who knows maybe I'll even come to like the annoying brat."

"I'll do my best to be useful, Mistress!" Mieu declared excitedly as he toddled over to her and bounced to grip her upper arm.

Sighing hiding the slight amused twitch of her lips she said, "Alright Puffball, I'm sure you will."

"Well, it appears his report has ended. Let's leave the forest," Jade announced impatiently.

Heading out the group went West on the trail towards where they entered. Lucil frowned as Jade distanced himself from her and kept his full focus on leading them out. She had enjoyed their conversation and had thought they would continue it. Shaking her head she went on until the arrived at the exit. Seeing Anise run up to meet them Lucil addressed the distracted Fon master, ""Isn't that your bodyguard?"

"Yes, that's Anise," Ion replied as he snapped back to attention.

The girl skipped until she was infront of her and addressed the group in an odd singsong manner, "Welcome Back!"

Lucil stiffened alarmed as Malkuth soldiers surrounded her, Jade's voice sounded from behind her, "Greetings, Anice. What's the status of Tartarus?"

"It's in front of the forest, just like you asked. You said to hurry, so we came as fast as we could!"

Alarmed Lucil doubted that the battleship had been brought her for the sole purpose of picking Ion up, "What's going on?"

"Restrain those two. they're the ones who've been emitting the Seventh Fonons," Jade ordered his voice hard as he ignored her.

Alarmed Ion warned the Colonel, "Jade! Don't do anything to hurt them..."

War would surely come if Lucil was harmed by Malkuth and he had grown strangely fond of the red haired girl.

Jade smirked as he looked towards them, "Don't worry. We won't kill them. Assuming they don't resist."

Watching the approaching guards warily Lucil relaxed her body and allowed the men to bind her. Meeting Jade's stare the man gave one last coy smile as he spoke, "Be good, kids. Take tem away."

A/N: First off there will be no romance between Lucil and Ion. They simply see eachother as friends nothing more. Tear thinks they like eachother and that was why she had a 'knowing smile'. She thinks it a good match. Ion needs to marry someone respectable to have a future Fon Master child with and Lucil is about the best you can get minus a princess.

Second about Lucil's crush on Jade. She knows she likes him but doesn't quite understand what that means. She has no experience with these things and she doesn't understand that she is feeling jealousy and arousal towards him.

Third the enigma that is Jade. Jade knows he is attracted to her and that she is to him. He was using it to get an opinion on her intentions towards Malkuth. He ignored her after the cheagle meeting due to him enjoying their talk too much so he puts distance between them. So to do his job unbothered by his building attraction. Also he was merely interested in her at Rose's but he knew who they were when he witnessed them fight.


	6. Secrets Revealed in the Tartarus

**A/N: Thank you again Blackfairy30 for your lovely review. I hope all of you my lovely readers will enjoy the next segment. Also I've deviated a bit from the original story with this chapter.**

* * *

After sitting in an empty room for thirty minutes Lucil watched warily as Jade, Anise, and Ion finally entered. Anise and Ion walked off to the side while Jade took lead. The man's face calculating, but worse than all his looks she had seen earlier. Before his gaze was more scrutinizing, but now his gaze seemed to dissecting her for her weak points. He was looking for ways he could break them. For ways to make them talk. This was the beginning of an interrogation and

Lucil swallowed as she considered that if Kimlasca was correct then her last encounter at their tender mercy had left her without a single memory. Immediately she felt terror at the thought of losing her memories once again. The idea of losing everything she knew of Guy and Fitz filled her with grief. While Natalia annoyed her at times she still didn't want to lose her connection with her or even her mother. Paling she waited for whatever horror Jade Curtiss was planning for her and she swore silently to herself that she would hold on to her memories no matter what.

Staring into Jade's cold eyes Lucil felt almost betrayed and she didn't understand why. The man was just doing his job and it wasn't like they were even friends. Even so some part of her had become attached to the enigmatic man and she felt disappointment in herself for her naive emotions.

Bracing herself as the man opened his mouth she was startled as the man didn't immediately demand answers or prod at her like she had expected. Instead the man spoke with a soft leading tone, "The Seventh Fonon Hyperresonance came from the direction of the capital of Kimlasca-Lavaldear and converged inside Malkuth territory near Tartaroo Valley."

Looking at them searchingly Jade carried on as slowly advanced to the table they had been seated at, "Now, if you two were the source of that hyperresonance, that would make you guilty of illegally crossing the border into our country, wouldn't it?"

Hearing the slight mocking in the man's tone as he listed their crime; Lucil felt apprehensive. One of her main reasons for not wishing to follow her father's plans was the death it would bring. Now hearing how her being taken here looked she wondered if in the end she was going to bring death anyway. The truth was that she a Royal member of an enemy nation had infiltrated their land. Due to Tear's inadvertent kidnapping Lucil may have broken the last straw that would lead to war and death.

"Tear, we already know you're with the Oracle Knights. But what about you, Lucil? What's your full name?" Jade asked.

Sick of focusing on her fear Lucil shoved her feelings down and forced herself to meet Jade's stare head on as she shifted forward in her seat to appear more confident and at ease. Taking a deep breath and answered careful to make sure her voice did not shake, "Lucil fon Fabre formerly known as Luke fon Fabre. If Kimlasca's assumptions are correct you should recognize me as the ten year old boy you kidnapped then mutated into a female. "

Ion looked startled, "Luke fon Fabre? I thought you were his younger sister? Isn't Luke dead?"

"While a gender change would not be to hard to carry out for myself. Other's under Emperor Peony's command would have quite a few difficulties. Quite frankly if the Emperor was going to carry out such an incident he would have put me in charge of it. I myself had no clue that Luke fon Fabre was even dead let alone that you were thought to be his 'sister'. I could be wrong as your kidnapping could have been on a previous Emperor's order, but I believe that Malkuth was innocent in this, but I take it from your tone that you yourself had doubts?" Jade queried as he regarded her with fascination.

Lucil nodded, "I know that your kingdom has plenty of Seventh Fonon users so kidnapping me for that reason would have been useless. I was gone for a week and there was no ransom demand though the changing me to a female could have been for the purpose of getting me across the border. So your kingdom could have been waiting for me to successfully brought over, but for some reason I doubt it. Though if it wasn't you that kidnapped me then it's not like I have a better candidate."

"Well we won't get anywhere speculating. Kidnapping aside I'm assuming that you are the Luke fon Fabre who is the Duke and Duchess's son. Though I guess the correct way of saying it that you are Lucil fon Fabre their daughter. May I ask why they told everyone you were their second child instead of their only? How did they even make anyone believe it?" Jade asked.

Lucil shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't even know that they had lied and told everyone this story until Tear brought it up. I have been locked up inside the manor since my change and I've not been allowed contact with anyone who was not already in the know. While I've tried to rectify my lack of knowing something takes as common knowledge. I still have gaps especially for things that wouldn't be found in a book fiction or non. I don't even know what their story was to even speculate."

"From what I've heard they told everyone that she was the twin sister of Luke who had been born very ill. With the Duchess being of weak constitution herself it wasn't to hard to believe. They said that Luke died in an accident and that Lucil would remain in the manor until she was well enough to leave. They also told everyone that they had hid her existence to keep her safe from those who would take advantage of her weak state. I don't know why they did this, but Mohs must know or they would have never pulled off declaring a second child that didn't exist," Ion explained as he regarded her with sadness.

Lucil wondered herself at their reasons. If she didn't know that her father practically salivated at the thought of her following their plans. Then she might have thought that they were trying to change her course. Sadly she new that not to be true. Finally Anise broke the thoughtful silence, "So your a Duchess? So that means you must have met a few noblemen right?"

Seeing the greedy gleam in the girls eye Lucil frowned. She had met a few maids who were what Guy labeled as gold-diggers and that carried the same look as Anise had now. She with held a sigh as another person like those maids was planning to get close to her for her connections. Honestly she rarely met ant noblemen due to her imprisonment and her father's refusal for her to be a woman. So she didn't know why these 'gold-diggers' thought that she could introduce them to some. She also didn't know why tey thought that a 'nobleman' would sweep them off their feet.

Finally Jade spoke again, "I believe we've gotten off track, and while I would love discussing the particulars later I think we should get back to the topic at hand. Why are yu in Malkuth?"

"Were here only because our Seventh Fonons caused a hyperresonance. It wasn't an act of aggression against Malkuth by House Fabre," Tear answered.

"Colonel, I believe Tear is telling the truth. I realized who Lucil was in the woods and I felt no hostility from her other than when she tried to protect me from Tear," Ion declared firmly to Jade.

Jade looked at them with a confused frown before he turned towards Ion, "Why would she be trying to protect you from Tear? Is she apart of the faction acting against you?"

"I do not know of Tear's loyalties, but Lucil protected me due Tear's refusal to state why she attacked her brother, Van. Lucil came to the only conclusion she could with her lack of information and protected me. Van is in charge of my guard and Lucil thought that Tear's attack on Van could have been leading up to my assassination. Lucil acted very admirably," Ion explained smiling.

Instead of being soothed Jade gave Tear a harsh look, "I see. Perchance can one of you explain to me how you became acquainted?"

"Tear sang a song that made the guards around our Manor sleep. Since the entrance of my home can been seen from the Castle, I assume she put the entrance guards over there asleep as well. She then attempted to murder Van during our training session. When I tried to knock her out to stop her and bring her in for questioning; our Seventh Fonons reacted," Lucil explained as she stood and moved around slightly. She was careful not to cross the invisible line between them but her legs were growing stiff.

Jade pinched the bridge of his nose a groaned, "Marvelous. This makes our agenda infinitely harder."

"What do you mean?" Tear demanded feeling defensive.

Jade sighed and addressed them almost formally, "We're headed for Kimlaca under orders from His Majesty, Peony the Ninth, Emperor of Malkuth. We-"

"To declare war?" Tear interrupted frowning at them.

Anise placed her hand on her hips, "You've got it backwards, Tear! We're trying to prevent a war from breaking out."

"Anise, that's not public information," Jade reprimanded.

Tear frowned, "What does my attack on my brother have do with hurting your plans"

Lucil looked at Tear incredulously, but it was Ion who addressed her not Jade, "Tear, you assaulted the guards of a Dignitary's manor and if you did indeed knock out the entrance guards to Batical castle than you've committed an act of war. Your assault on Van who was an honored guest was criminal as it stated personal reasons and was not on the neutral territory of non city limits. What's worse was that you kidnapped an heir to the Kimlascan throne. However accidental the fact remains that as far as Kimlasca is concerned Lucil has been kidnapped. That isn't even considering the fact that you ended up in Malkuth territory who is thought to have kidnapped her once before. The only reason that war probably hasn't been declared yet is they fear endangering Lucil's life."

The normally serene looking boy advanced on Tear his expression frustrated, "Tear you an Order member of Lorelei led Lucil here and when Jade and I arrive with Lucil they'll probably believe that I conspired to have her kidnapped. They'll regard our letter with even more suspicion and probably believe it's a trap. What in Lorelei were you thinking? You represent the Order and your actions have brought shame to us. War might surely come now do to this and I must ask if that was your intention all along?"

"W-What?! No I would never," Tear calmed herself and spoke more clearly, "War was not my intention and I surely do not want it. Not only that I believe I owe you all and apology. Especially you Lucil. I didn't think of how my actions might reflect nor did I think of the consequences of them. What's worse is that I thought badly of you for your actions towards me in Cheagle Woods even after Ion reprimanded me. Now I realize that I in fact deserved your distrust and my own assumptions of you surely have not given you reason to consider otherwise. I-I'm sorry."

Nodding Lucil regarded the girl carefully, "I might have a reason to trust you if you were willing to tell me why you're after Van?"

"I can't I'm sorry. It has to do with our homeland and I wish to drag no one into it," Tear denied as she shook her head.

Sighing Lucil turned from the girl and towards Jade who seemed to take this as his chance to speak, "We're going to release you now. I'll grant you permission to enter any area you wish, apart from those containing military secrets."

Walking towards the table Jade lent on the side she was on with his arms crossed, "First, learn a little about us. Then, if you feel you can trust us, we'd like to ask your help. So that we might prevent this war."

"Why not explain what's going on now? Lucil asked as she considered the man who was back to flirting with her. She didn't know how to handle the situation as she didn't want to feel the embarrassment her naive crush had given her the first time.

Tilting his head slightly which cause his hair to fall alluringly around his face he spoke, "If we were to explain and then you decided not to cooperate with us, we would be forced to hold you captive. The matter is a state secret. That's why I'm urging you to make up your mind first. I hope we have your understanding."

With that the man straightened and left without nary a word. Ion smiled having already guessed Lucil's answer, "I'm sure they'll tell you the details after you agree to help. I'll be waiting."

Watching him leave as well Lucil frowned when Anise didn't immediately join them. "Lucil.. I'd love to become your friend. I'm sure there are a lot of Parties- I.. um mean places we could go together."

"Why don't we tale a walk around the ship?" Tear offered.

Nodding Lucil got up and leave the cabin only for Anise to stop her, "Lucil, I could show you around if you like?"

Before she could answer Anise faked an expression of sadness and her tone was manipulative, Um... Maybe I would just get in the way..."

About to refuse as she was not interested in the girl trying to weasel herself into her circle so that she could use her; she never got the chance. Tear had stepped forward and was giving Anise a compassionate look having not noticed Anise's behavior, "Not at all. We'd appreciate it."

Lucil bit her lip as she considered Jade's offer. She knew deep down that she would accept as she had to take the chance of avoiding war no matter how small, but she new the chances were slim. Not to mention the closer she came to the mansion the more she wanted to run away. Even her reasoning that there really wasn't anywhere she could go was sounding less and less valid. Going up a set of stairs Lucil walked out onto a deck where Ion and Jade stood.

Watching as Tear and Anise went to Ion she approached Jade who upon seeing her questioned, "About this kidnapping. Can you describe to me the particulars of your experiments. I might recognize something that may tell us who took you."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing for me to tell. The events of my kidnapping led to me experiencing amnesia. I couldn't even remember how to walk or talk and was forced to relearn everything. Unfortunately I've had no recollection of my past before that," Lucil shrugged as she explained.

Jade's brows furrowed and he nodded, "Understandable, the shock to your system of your body changing in such away could very well lead you to blocking your memories or even destroying the neural pathways to them. I'm sure you have your grievances, but I do hope we can obtain your cooperation."

"I honestly don't know how much my help will be give my Uncle's views," Lucil replied.

Jade gave her a benign smile, "Lucil you are his niece and even if this Peace agreement does not come to fruition. Any help you give would be appreciated."

Nodding she looked up to him, "Then I would be glad to join you are mission of peace, Colonel Jade."

* * *

As Ion and Anise entered the cabin again Jade began, "Small, localized conflicts have broken out recently. It's likely those will soon escalate into full-scale war. After all, the truce for the Hod War is only 15 yeas old."

Sitting down across from her Ion nodded his head as he continued the discussion, "Emperor Peony has written a letter proposing a formal peace treaty. They requested my aid as a neutral ambassador."

"If that is true then why are you considered missing? The day I disappeared Van was informing us that he was going to look for you," Lucil questioned.

Ion nodded tiredly, "That's due to matters within the Order of Lorelei."

"A conflict is unfolding between the reformist Fon Master faction, centered around Ion, and the conservative Grand Maestro faction, centered around Grand Maestro Mohs," Jade expanded.

Ion nodded disapproval radiating from him, "Mohs is looking for war. I managed to escape from Mohs' custody with the help of the Malkuth Military."

Tear stood abruptly making her chair flip as she protested, "Fon Master Ion! There must be some mistake. Grand Maestro Mohs would never desire such a thing. Mohs prays only for the fulfillment of the Score!"

As Lucil snorted drawing their gazes Anise looked to Tear with surprise, "Tear, you're with the Grand Maestro faction? No Way..."

"I'm neutral, Yulia's Score is important, but so are the Fon Master's wishes."

Jade held up hand halting Anise from speaking. Looking at her he arched a brow, "Lucil, may I ask what you found humorous about Tear's statement?"

"Simple really. I find it ironic that Tear would deny Mohs wanting something because he merely wishes the fulfillment of the Score. When that is exactly why Mohs wants a war. The Score ordains the coming war and that is why Mohs is helping to create it. That's why I doubted my help would do much good, Jade. I wasn't being un-confident, but merely stating fact. Mohs wishes war and has my uncle's ear. My uncle and father want the coming war, because it promises them prosperity," Lucil revealed her voice full of bitterness.

Jade's eyes looked at her warily, "If that is so then why help us? Isn't in your best interest to interfere with our mission"

"What I want to know is where you've gotten such information? If that information is not public knowledge then it is apart of the Closed Score. I highly doubt the Grand Maestro would inform you of such knowledge. So who is the person spreading such lies about him?" Tear demanded speaking over Jade.

Glaring Lucil responded, "I've been locked in a manor for seven damn years! I got bored and wanted to see something new and the closes I could get to that was sneaking out of my room at night to explore the manor. I found Uncle, Mohs, and my father having a clandestine meeting. I overheard them talking about -"

"You overheard them?! You mean you eavesdropped on them. You ought to be ashamed for believing such things about your family over conversation that you were probably misconstruing," Tear spoke her voice cold as she glared at her.

Enrage Lucil lost her temper and stood sending her chair flying back, "I didn't misconstrue anything! I heard them clearly as they planned for me to commit genocide so they could start a fucking war! I'm the one that heard them speaking of me like a Yulia damn toy and not a person! That's the real reason I've been locked up. They don't give a damn about my safety unless it keeps me from fulfilling my role as their weapon."

"You're wrong, if they knew of such a thing then they would use their knowledge to stop it! Just like they tried to do with Hod," Tear fired back as she held herself back from shouting.

Stepping forward Lucil kept her voice barely above a whisper as her voice was saturated with barely contained violence, "Didn't you just say that nothing was as important than the Score's fulfillment? They aren't going to stop it because that would go against the Score. And honestly if something was really done to save Hod then Hod's people would indeed be alive and well. The fall of Hod is an event of such magnitude that there is no way it wasn't known about before hand. If they didn't stop the fall of Hod then what makes you think that they won't do the same to whatever city they're planning to send me to?"

Stepping back from the shell-shocked girl Lucil looked around at the horrified faces of Ion and Anise. Soon Anise took on a disgusted look, "So what you plan to kill how many ever people and start a war that could kill thousands?!"

"Oh, is a member of Lorelei who works directly for the Fon Master telling me I should disobey my Score?" Lucil semanded archly. Before the girl could speak Lucil continued, "As for me killing people, I have no plans to do so. That said it isn't like I know exactly how I'm going to do this and worse any memory I had before I was ten is gone. Kimlasca are the masters with Fon Technology. For all I know they could have inserted some device in me that will force me to commit mass-murder, anyway!"

Anise glared, "If you're the one that starts the war then wouldn't killing you stop it?"

"Feel free. Of course killing me would have Kimlasca declaring war anyways not to mention that killing me could create the genocide that they spoke of," Lucil offered now feeling tired as she picked up her chair and sat down. Feeling a headache coming on she sighed.

Jade halted anyone from speaking as he pulled a chair from a wall and sat across from her. His gaze was soft and his voice was like silk, "Why so eager to die?"

Lucil stared at him bitterly, "I'm never supposed to see the foretold prosperity. I'm supposed to die with those people. Seeing that we're on the brink of war then I most likely don't have long left. So what's a couple of more months or days even. It's not like I have a future anyways. Hell I don't even have a past."

Tear who had been staring in space as if going over something in her mind seemed to snap out of it as her statement. Lucil jerked in shock as the would-be-assassin laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. No one should now when they're supposed to die."

Anise seemed to have lost all her anger at the news and regarding her with a slight pity that for some reason didn't rankle Lucil as much as she thought it would.

Ion was the one who finally broke the silence, "Myself and Mohs are against each other right now, because we've interpreted the Score in different ways. Do you by chance know the exact wording of your Score. Mohs might be wrong and there might be another interpretation?"

"No, sorry I don't. They only discussed what they would do to enforce the Score. They didn't speak of what the score said in itself," Lucil replied regretfully .

Ion nodded thoughtfully before his expression serenity came back, "Then I see no reason not to continue with our mission. We do not know for certain if Mohs depiction of the future is correct. So for now we will consider it irrelevant. Regardless of this news and the state of affairs within the Order. I must deliver this letter to Kimlasca. For Peace is too important then to give up on it now."

Jade nodded and turned back to Lucil with a serious expression, "Unfortunately we're the soldiers of an enemy nation. Even as emissaries of peace, it won't be easy for us to cross the border. If we delay, the Grand Maestro faction will catch up with us and interfere. That is why we'll need your help... Well, really we need your social status. At the very least they'll let us cross to get their hands back on you."

Lucil flinched. Ion's words had given her back her hope. Though Jade's last statement dashed it. Even if she did not murder or die what was the point of living if her family just kept her locked up as a weapon? Giving Jade a shaky nod met the soothing gaze of Ion.

"For what it's worth you have my deepest gratitude. Going back there when it is obviously the least thing you want to do takes courage. Your willingness to do it on our behalf is truly kind of you. Sadly I have matters to attend to. So by your leave, Mylady," Jade bowed and left the room.

Turning to Ion she asked, "If you were on such an important mission then why did you get involved in the mess at Engeve?"

"Cheagles are considered sacred to the Order, and the letter I was supposed to receive in Engeve was late anyway, so..." Ion left off as he gave them an embarrassed smile. Shaking her head in amusement Lucil followed Ion out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N;SPOILER ALERT**

 **For the record Tear is not going to be the new Luke. I just always hated that they were all so quick to jump on Luke anytime he did anything wrong or was mean, but did not do the same for any other member of the group. Not to mention her actions in attacking the Fabre house was pretty bad and unlike Luke's actions at Akzeruith she meant to do them. Also I've never like Anice. First she was a gold-digger and then she treated Luke like shit when her actions were worse than his in some ways. Luke killed all those people but he did so by accident because he was betrayed. Anice intentionally sold information to the enemy and kidnapped Ion for them. She had no leg to stand on in treating Luke the way she did. Anyways rant over.**


	7. The Dogs of War no Wait I meant Gods

**A/N: WARNING- GORE AHEAD! and I'll be having Lucil learn artes faster than in the game due to her love of them. Not only that I said earlier I would have characters learn techniques from Symphonia due to my love of the game. This remains true.**

 **Thanks for the review blackfairy30. Hope more of you review and like this segment.**

* * *

Walking out she saw Jade giving orders to a leaving soldier. Walking towards him she stumbled as the ship's alarm went off.

"Are we under attack?!" Tear shouted startled.

Jade flipped open an instrument next to him, "Bridge! What's going on?"

"A large flock of griffins twenty kilometers ahead! Total number unknown! Contact in approximately ten minutes! Commander, requesting permission to open fire with all cannons.," A male voice called out echoing .

Jade looked grim, "You're the captain. The ship is yours."

"Understood, Sir!" the voice responded back.

As the man's attention focused back onto the bridge they could still hear him, "Large swarm of monsters twenty kilometers ahead. All hands, battle stations! Repeat! All hands, battle stations!"

Jade turned to him his expression deadly, "You three, return to your cabin."

Before the could obey the ship shook badly to her left and Lucil slid painfully into the wall. A ferocious roar could be heard from outside. Alarmed Jade turned back to the device, "What's wrong?!"

"Ligers are dropping from the griffins! They're clinging to the hull and attacking!" The voice answered his tone panicked as fighting could be heard in the distance. Screams could be heard as the voice continued, "Engineering is -Uaaah!"

Lucil flinched as the man screamed in pain and stopped talking. Jade banged on the device almost frenzied, "Bridge! Respond! Bridge!"

There was no answer and Lucil could no longer keep quiet, "Did I hear correctly? There is a whole horde of ligers here?!"

Jade refused to respond as he stared at the device worriedly. Lucil wondered how close he was to his men on the bridge and if there was even a chance that one of them was even alive. Walking towards him she faced him with her back towards the door. A mistake on her part as she didn't even see it open before a slicing pain knocked her from Jade and into a wall. As she bled fiery pain radiated from the wound.

"Master!" Meiu's cried out to her terrified.

She tried to stand and join the others as they stood battle ready, but she was forced to duck out of the way as Jade and the dark clothed man fired Fononic Artes at each other. Before she could get to the group Largo's blade was at her throat. The blue haired man smirked at Jade, "...Impressive. But it's time for you to calm down. Now. Colonel Jade Curtiss, Commander of the Third Division of the Malkuth Imperial Forces... Or maybe just, 'Jade the Necromancer'."

Tear looked at Jade with both fear and awe, "Jade the Necromancer..! You?!"

Jade strode by her and spoke to the man his tone sarcastic, "Well, well. It seems I'm famous."

"Rumors have spread far and wide- how you scavenge corpses after every battle," Largo spoke emphatically.

Jade smirked as he gave a half shrug and fired back mockingly, "Oh, but my stories have nothing on yours, sir. 'Largo the Black Lion.' One of the Six God-Generals of the Oracle Knights."

Lucil eyes widened at the information as she forced herself to remain on her toes lest the blade slit her throat. The man, Largo, chuckled, "Heh... I've been waiting for a chance to cross blades with you, but, unfortunately, right now I must retrieve Fon Master Ion."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Jade replied. Lucil's brows rose at the regretful tone. Could the bastard stop messing around and help her already. She was barely keeping her balance and she preferred not to decapitate herself. Tear slid her body sideways as she retrieved her throwing knife.

Seeing this Largo wiggled his scimitar causing her to hiss in pain as it bit into her skin. Blood slowly dripped from the cut on her neck. Largo glared at them, "Hey! Don't move, unless you want this girl's head to roll."

Tear gasped and Lucil felt slightly warmed that even with their frequent bickering the girl still showed such genuine concern for her. Largo ignored them as he continued, "Jade the Necromancer... Letting you go now will only mean trouble later. "

"Do you think you can kill me by yourself?" Jade's voice was threatening.

Largo tossed a device up and down in his hand, "If I seal your fonic artes."

Before they could react Largo tossed the device onto the ceiling above Jade and it let out a screeching noise as wisps of of blue energy surrounded him. Jade fell to his knees in agony.

"A Fon Slot Seal!" Tear gasped horrified.

Largo pulled his blade from her and slung it across his shoulders. "I brought that here to seal the Fon Master's fonic artes. I didn't expect to wind up using it like this. "

Lucil fell to her knees beside Jade and worriedly moved her arms around the burning wisps and Jade groaned. When the device stopped Largo swung at Jade only for Jade to dive forward at him with his spear. Largo dodged losing his balance momentarily. Standing to face Largo Jade barked an order to Mieu, "Mieu! Fifth Fonon at the ceiling! Hurry!"

The cheagle bounced to the needed spot and shot a fire ball at the light, "Y-yes, sir!"

As Largo followed the fire with his eyes he was blinded as the fire hit a fonic shard causing an intense bright light. Jade kept his bloody red eyed focused on Largo as he called to Anise, "Now! Anise! Get Ion!"

Calmly the girl ran passed Jade, "I'm on it!"

"I trust you know were to meet!" Jade spoke.

Anise nodded already at the door, "Don't worry!"

Furious Largo scrubbed his eyes, "Oh, no you don't"

Behind him Tear cast one Nightmare stalling him from reacting. In a blink of an eye Jade had crossed the distance between them and hat hit Largo in the chest with a Sonic Spear. Swallowing as blood sprayed on her face Lucil pushed back her shock and forced herself to help; even though all she wanted to do was vomit. Channeling a Raging Blast she hit Largo on the back of his knee causing it to fracture as the large man was driven further on Jade's glaive.

Forcing herself to stand shakily from her kneeled position she watched as Largo's body slid off Jade's weapon with a disturbing squelching noise as he dropped to the floor with a dull thump. Dispassionately Jade turned and spoke to Tear, "Anise will take care of Ion. We'll take back the bridge."

"But your artes are sealed..." Tear protested concerned.

Numbly Lucil listened to Jade's wry reply, " Indeed. It's likely to take several months to fully undo this fon slot seal. But as long as we have your hymns a Lucil's sword, we can still take back the Tartarus."

"All right. Lucil, let's go," Tear nodded turning to Lucil.

Shakily Lucil followed the two. While she knew that the two had killed enough people; she had never guessed how nonchalantly they would act after. Considering the matter she guess that if you committed the act of taking a life enough the you eventually were able to push aside your feeling of shock and guilt. She wondered if they ever felt as pathetic as she did now. She felt that unlike them she would never become used to killing, but she new that she would have to. No matter how much the act filled her with dread as she remembered Mohs' version of her Score. Taking in a shaky breath she decided to push those feelings aside. All she could do was try to keep from committing mass-murder and handle the killings she would have to do until then. Giving Largo one last look she sent him a silent prayer and exited with the other two.

Stumbling she forced herself not to run into Jade's halted form. Too her shock he was looking at her with concern as he handed her his handkerchief. Smiling weakly Lucil took it and wiped Largo's blood from her face. Jade's expression was concerned though Tear merely looked confused. Clearing his throat Jade questioned her his voice gentle, "Lucil, is this the first time you've seen someone die?"

"Yes, or at least as far as I can remember," Lucil replied withdrawn.

Jade frowned and removed his glasses to massage his eyes, "I see, Lucil you will most likely have to kill people if we continue. Tell me now if you find yourself incapable. We can not afford to have you freezing up."

"I understand what I need to do," Lucil cleared cleared her throat, "I-I have never killed before and I honestly do not know how I will react. All I can do is try."

Tear rolled her eyes, "Lucil, this is not a training exercise. We can't afford to worry about the lives of our enemies."

Lucil flinched and Jade frowned, "Tear, Lucil's reaction is normal or have you forgotten that she is a civilian not a soldier? I understand that you might have forgotten the emotions you went through after your first kill, but don't cast stones at those going through it the first time. True she hasn't killed yet but she witnessed one up close and personal and now she is preparing to do so herself. I command soldiers everyday who are ready to kill and die for something greater than themselves. Now they are trained for this and they still react the same way Lucil is now. Hell, she is doing better that some of my own men have in the past. So let's not condemn her for it, understood?"

"I apologize, Lucil. I've always known that my job was to protect civilians, but I guess I've never understood what that meant. Are you sure you can carry on?" Tear looked at Lucil with guilt.

Looking at the two she saw no condemnation in their eyes and Lucil felt relief for that. Looking around at the ship and seeing bloody hand prints on the hull like some of the soldiers had struggled to hold on before plummeting to their death; Lucil felt the need to make sure their deaths weren't in vain. She refused to be a burden on Tear and Jade and if stopping a war meant doing this then she would. Meeting their gazes she nodded.

In agreement the group carried on and climbed up the ladder leading up from the platform. Once up Lucil was forced to throw up unable to keep her bile down for a second time. On the main deck was absolute carnage. To the side she could see a liger crushing the skull of a dead man with it's jaws as his face was frozen in terror as his throat looked torn out. The once pristine deck was painted brown in dried blood of dead soldiers. Severed limbs littered the floor. Beside her she saw that even Tear looked a little green as she took in the scene. Jade's face took in the scene with what looked to be guilt and grief. Lucil knew trying to comfort him would only make it worse. These men had been under Jade's command and from what little she had seen the soldiers had seemed to really like the Colonel. She could see that their devotion had not been misplaced.

Lucil froze as she heard a wet cough from behind some boxes. Running towards them she fell to her knees in front of a blue clothed man. He stared at her blearily as he hacked up blood. From the man's shoulder to his hip looked to be claw marks. Looking down Lucil dry heaved before she got control of herself. The man's intestines were hanging out and Lucil could see his ribs and the organs inside him. Behind her she heard Jade gasp, "Kyle," as Tear cast a hymn to lessen the man's pain. Lucil felt tears build up as she knew the man was going to die and was too far gone to save.

The dying man grew alert at hearing his name and he looked at Jade with sorrow, "I-I'm s-sorry Commander. I f-failed. T-they hit e-engin-engineerin' first. D-damaged weapons. Canon f-failed. I-I must have missed m-monsters c-coming from be-behind. I'm s-sorry. So sorry. All dead. T-they're all d-dead. I'm sorry. Uagh!"

The man's sobs turned into coughs as his body shook in agony. Tear's spell wasn't enough, but Lucil stared at the man transfixed. This was the 'Captain' the man whose voice had echoed in the hall. Seeing the man gasping for air as he bled to death; Lucil wished she could have left his death up to her imagination. For nothing she could dream up could compare for the brutal death the man was going through. Jade had moved to cradle the man as he ran a soothing hand through the man's ginger curls. Jade's voice was filled with care, "Shhh... Kyle. That's enough you need not tell me anymore. This was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Their deaths are not yours to bare. Just rest Kyle. Everything will be better soon."

Kyle's hand shot up to grip Jade's and his purple eyes looked desperate, "T-tell my w-wife I l-love her. T-tell my s-son I-I'm sorry f-for leaving hi..."

Lucil felt tears fall down her cheeks as the man's voice faded out into nothing and his hand fell down with a dull thunk. Jade gently closed his unseeing eyes as he gently laid the dead man on the ground. Silence enshrouded the three as they gave Kyle a respectful moment of silence. Jade was the one to finally stand his visage livid. His eyes seemed to glow menacingly in his rage, "Let's go!" he barked.

Tear stood immediately and Lucil forced her body to stand as she forced herself to look away from Kyle. Running to catch up with berserk Colonel she could see that the Fon slot seal was not slowing him down in the slightest as he bulldozed through the numerous Ligers and Griffins with hardly any help. So caught up in her concern for Jade she didn't even care when her body leveled up to the fifteenth level. Instead of crossing the deck straight for the platform; Jade led them up another ladder to a catwalk overhead.

Killing what seemed to be the thirtieth monster Jade seemed to finally calm down. Handing him a couple Orange gels the ruby eyed man thanked her as went forward more carefully. Attacking what looked to be the last griffin Lucil struck with a Lightening Tiger Blade. As she did so she finally came aware of the feel of her wind fon slot. Empowered she ran forward an unleashed her first Arcane Art, "Lightening Blade!", she shouted as she struck the griffin killing it instantly.

Continuing forward the group arrived at the top of the bridge. Tear immediately started her hymn that she had sent her guards to sleep with. Entering the bridge with the others she stepped over the sleeping guards. She glanced slightly at all the equipment, but honestly she didn't know enough about fon tech to recognize anything.

Looking around she frowned as she didn't see Mieu anywhere, "Does anyone no where Mieu is?" she whispered.

Tear looked at her frowning, "He was right behind you. Don't tell me you closed the door on him."

Blushing Lucil turned back towards the door only to freeze as she heard a muffled cry of "Die!" on the other side of the door. Around them the Oracle knights Jade had been slowly killing off stirred. Alarmed they looked at eachother before rushing out. Opening the door Lucil acted out of reflex as she dodged the sword strike aimed at her and thrust forward with her own. Taking stock of the situation she realized she had killed the oracle knight as his dead weight made him come off her sword.

Mieu looked at her, "I'm sorry, mistress. I was trying to open the door and I accidentally woke him up."

"I-It's okay Mieu. I should have paid closer attention to where you were," Lucil comforted the cheagle as she tried to get the knights haunting brown gaze out of her mind.

Noticing how pale she had gotten Tear turned to her with a worried frown, "Are you okay, Lucil?"

"-If you're scared of killing, then throw away your sword, you worthless reject!" a hostile voice called from above.

Seeing the fonic seal appearing above them Lucil activated her guardian barrier. Unfortunately it was too weak for the other's spell and she felt spikes of ice slice into her arms. Barely able to stand she looked to see Jade with his spear out having dodged backwards out of the ice's way. Tear was on the ground unconscious. From above a red haired male dropped down.

His auburn hair flowed out behind him as he regarded Jade, "And you're as hard to kill as they say, Necromancer." Seeing her still standing as she moved over Tear protectively; the man whose face reminded her a little of her father looked almost approving. As if the idea of her standing up ready to fight him honestly shocked him. Inspecting him she noticed his eyes were green too, but she knew that red hair and green eyes was a common thing so she pushed the observation to the side.

"Captain, what shall we do with them?" One of the Oracle knights asked. He looked ready to order their deaths and Lucil wondered how her dying here correlated with her Score. Maybe the attack of Tartarus would be blamed on her? Would her simply being arrested in Cheagle Woods cause the coming war. She felt disappointment fill her at not proving Ion's hope for another interpretation right. Resigned she remembered her words to Anise. She was going to die soon anyways, right? So why was it happening now so hard? Resigned but defiant she held up her blade. Ready to die she could only think of Guy and Fitz's faces. Though her last real thought was of her mother. Was she more than a amusing pet to her mother? Was her concern genuine or did she think of her only as a means to an end like her father. Gripping her sword tighter she met the auburn haired man's gaze defiantly. Daring him.

Something on her face must have hit him as his own gaze became less angry- less deadly. He seemed to study her as if he didn't understand her. It was almost like he was expecting somebody else as he gazed at her, "Restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere!", he ordered.

"It's good to see that you can follow orders, Asch," a woman spoke her voice approving as she too jumped down from above. She land with her back to them as she looked over her shoulder. Before she could react the blond's hand flicked towards her and Lucil felt a sharp pain at her temple. Blackness soon overtook her vision.

* * *

 **A/N: I always hated the skit you get coming out of the spot were Largo attacked. Quite frankly I always found Jade's and Tear's remarks to Luke cruel. I mean in the anime world of Naruto people show more compassion than those two did. And that world everyone aspires to be ninja whose job is to kill pure and simple. Luke's reaction was more than natural and Tear's reprimand of it not being a training exercise was only beat by the cruelty of Jade saying him not killing showed dishonor to the Fabre family. Making out that Luke's hesitance to kill was done out of some kind of conceit or spoildness was disgusting on so many levels. It really shocked me was how Jade acted. Jade is in charge of people who kill and no matter how many they've killed there was always a first. It seemed odd that Jade would be unable to comprehend the guilt of hesitance for it.**

 **Tear is more believable as she probably works alone or with experience soldiers. I just had to address it and since this is my story I'm determined to make everyone a little more compassionate. I hope you like Asch in this. I hope he wasn't too OCC. I'm writing him as being a little confused by Lucil due to misinformation Van has given to him and due to his own assumptions. After all he is so resentful of being replaced that it has gotten to the point where he almost think Lucil was truly apart of the conspiracy.**


	8. Enter the Amazing Guy

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everybody. Thx for the reviews I hope you like this little segment.**

* * *

"Lucil...my voice...!Lucil...! Heed my voice!" Lucil tried to ignore her pain as the strange voice from her headaches spoke. Desperately she tried to hold on to it or follow it only for it to fade away again. Faintly she heard her voice again and followed it hoping it was the voice. She jerked as her eyes opened and she saw Tear's face inches from her own. Disoriented she tried to remember what was going on. Flashes of the dying Kyle and the red-haired man filled her head. Getting up gently she turned to the others.

"...Thank goodness. You were moaning in your sleep," Tear told her as she examined Lucil worriedly.

Looking away from her she met Jade's eyes that glinted with wicked amusement, "Your moans were getting quite loud, Lucil. What ever was it that you were dreaming about? A nightmare like Tear thought, perhaps? Or was it something a little more scandalous, hmm? An old paramour?"

Ignoring Jade's teasing and acting like she wasn't blushing she kept her face blank as she asked, "Where are we?"

Jade almost appeared to be pouting at her for not playing along in his game. Rolling her eye she gave him a glare and waited for him to get the message. Sighing dramatically the man finally answered, "In a cabin, on board the Tartarus."

"Really?! I thought by now that they would have transported us off. Have I not been out long? I feel like I've been out for days?" Lucil questioned her brows furrowed. She had thought she would be in an actual prison cell by now. Surely Daath wasn't that far?

Tear shook her head, "You actually haven't been out long. Certainty not days. According to Jade we've been here for two hours." Nodding in surprise Lucil waited for one of them to come up with a plan. Unlike them she was not used to these situations and had no training for them. She wasn't disappointed as Jade opened his mouth.

"All right, we need to get out of here and rescue Ion," Jade announced.

Tear nodded, "It looked like they took Ion away..."

"From what we overheard the Oracle Knights saying, it sounds like they'll be returning to the Tartarus. We'll ambush them and rescue him then," Jade spoke derisively as he adjusted his glasses.

Lucil exhaled sharply. If they did this then there would be more fighting and more bloodshed. While intellectually she knew that she would have to kill to survive and stop this war. She couldn't help but feel guilt and revulsion within herself. Was this the stepping stone to becoming the mass-murderer in her score? Could she rob someone of their future? Could she kill? Swallowing down the bile in her throat she stood shakily and waited to hear more of Jade's plan.

Jade seemed to have known what she was thinking as he nodded to her once she stood. Turning he threw something between the laser bars and they disappeared as the object exploded. Running behind him they nearly ran into him when he stopped at the speaking device at the door, "By my name as Necromancer, heed my command. Initiate emergency plan, 'Corpse Hunt'."

Lucil nearly tumbled as the ship came to a complete halt. Striding after Jade she came up aside him hoping for an explanation as Tear guarded their rear. Turning to her Jade acknowledged her unasked question, "it's an emergency shutdown system I set up in advance. It should take them some time to recover."

Lucil let out an appreciative whistle at his forethought. Placing a backdoor into his own ship just in case he was locked up in one of his own cells; took a lot of forethought and humility.

"Where should we head from here?" Tear demanded as she checked around them for lingering guards.

Jade lost all warmth in his visage as he turned to Tear and ordered, "Go to the port hatch. During an emergency shutdown, that's the only one that will open. The oracle Knights holding Ion should try to enter from there as well."

"How can we go up against them even as an ambush without our weapons?" Lucil questioned uneasy at the two's lack of regard of their own safety.

Tear nodded in thought as she considered, "They're probably still nearby. Let's look for them."

"Nearby? Surely they're not stupid enough to keep our equipment so close to us. Was the likelihood of us breaking out so small that they didn't even bother with precautions?" Lucil's voice was incredulous as she observed their nonchalance as such a convenient outcome.

Jade smirked, "Given their reputation they hardly take prisoners to begin with and even then the culprits would be to cowed to even try to break out. Not only that Tartarus is an amazing piece of technology and the only reason we could break out of that cell was because I'm the one who designed them."

"Oh," Lucil replied feeling rather stupid.

Seeing her embarrassment Tear seemed unable to ignore or even relish her feelings. The cold girl turned to her and remarked, "Don't feel stupid for your observation as it is a valid argument. Normally you would be correct. I simply know, due to my previous experience with some of them due to Van, that the Generals are a bit more arrogant than others."

Feeling better Lucil smiled slightly at the other girl as they entered room. Seeing a chest that clearly had their gear Lucil shook her head. How careless could their captors be? "They really didn't take them very far. I can get that their arrogant, but how careless can they be to leave no one guarding these?"

"I imagine they were guarding them, originally. Right now, they're probably busy trying to revive the Tartarus," Jade replied as picked up his spear.

Lucil frowned, "But wouldn't the Tartarus failing make them more cautious of making sure their prisoners were in check?"

"As incompetent as they appear to be let's be on guard and hurry, " Tear spoke as she led them out the door. Once out of the room they followed Jade as he went to yet another room.

Halting inside he bestowed and mysterious smile onto them and said, "Ah, here we are. We'll find something fun in the back, behind these boxes."

"So we just need to move these boxes, then?" Tear asked suspicious at Jade's amused tone.

As the man merely smiled Lucil rolled her eyes and helped Tear move the boxes out of the way. Frowning she saw Jade merely standing back staring. She flushed when she noticed that his gaze was focused on her butt. Ticked at his laziness and staring she turned to face him her face pinked, "Aren't you going to help?"

"No. I'd rather not. You're younger than I am, after all. At my age, all my joints ache... Not to mention having two lovely woman bending as they move crates is quite a lovely sight, " Jade smirked and dodged a knife thrown by Tear.

Pratically growling at the man Lucil glared as she stiffly turned back to the crates and moved them out of the way quicker. Once done Jade walked past her and pointed towards a scary looking box that had a skull and crossbones on it. Magnanimously he turned and announced, "Here it is."

Paling as she read the warning Lucil's voiced her apprehension, "This is your something fun?! Are you crazy?"

"Colonel, is that gunpowder?" Tear questioned as she stepped back.

Jade turned serious again and approached the box, "A group of soldiers aboard the ship had been pilfering supplies to sell on their own. I discovered that they'd been hiding gunpowder here. Though this commotion has made my investigation pointless."

"I see. So we're going to ignite this and destroy the wall," Tear realized outloud.

Lucil felt like slapping herself, "Am I the only one who sees how dangerous this is? The blast or resulting possible fire could kill us. Not to mention that our plan hinges on taking the Generals by surprise. Won't an explosion draw their attention and put them even more on guard?"

"We'll be fine as long as we're out of the blasting radius and if I use my fonons to direct the charge that then their will be no fire. My fonons will create a vacuum that will keep all oxygen from feeding any responding sparks. As for our anonymity, we don't have many options. They will be on guard as soon as they see the Tartarus shut down and we have no other way to get out of here, otherwise," Jade calmed her worries as he moved the box and pushed them further back.

Jade picked up Mieu and waved towards the box. As the blue fluffball shot flames to the box all three of them ducked down for cover. Lucil covered here ears as the explosion roared making her ears ring. Coughing at the ensuing smoke they sighed in relief as the smoke cleared to reveal a hole. Walking towards it she nearly screamed as a gust of wind nearly pulled her off her feet and out the hole. Jade grabbed her from behind. Silently thanking him she copied what he did as he approached the ledge outside. Slinking along the wall all three of them made it to a maintenance ladder. Climbing the group pulled themselves over the last ledge and onto the main deck.

Looking around Lucil forced herself to breath through her mouth as she smelled the copious amounts of blood splashed everywhere. Swallowing thickly she tore her gaze from where numerous ligers still feasted on the murdered soldiers around her. Glancing at Jade laid a comforting hand on his arm as his eyes narrowed at the sight of his men being eaten. Nodding at her jerkily he stalked briskly across the deck and towards the port. As they entered they all drew their weapons and prepared themselves. Jade pulled a lever and the three stiffened as the door opened to reveal the outside.

Looking out Jade observed, "It looks like we made it in time. There they are."

"Have they realized the Tartarus did an emergency shutdown?" Lucil questioned even though she knew the the answer. Jade closed the door beside her.

Jade turned to her, "I'd be rather surprised if they haven't. More importantly, we can't use fonic artes. There's no time for casting."

"Well with you sealed it's not like any of us have anything truly devastating to use on them. So really all we have is speed and maybe surprise going for us," Lucil commented grimacing at the odds.

Tear glared at her, "How can you say that?! The Colonel has been working really hard on undoing the seal."

"It doesn't matter that he has been working really hard on it. With the complexity of the seal he could be working on it for years and the truth is that right now all three of us are around the same level with fonic artes due to it. That said we have no fonic attacks to really use at the moment and in truth nothing can be done about it. It's not an insult just an undeniable fact.," Lucil retorted as she rolled her eyes.

Tear looked about to say something only to be cut-off by Jade, "I don't mind. It's the truth. It's our weakness and she is merely addressing it. Now we just have to strategize around it."

Once done going over his brief plan he turned towards the door. He signaled with his hand a countdown. As he lowered his last finger the stairway was activated from the outside. Hearing thudding coming up the stairs Lucil picked up Mieu and faced him towards the door as it opened.

"Fire! Now!" she commanded as she faced him directly into the soldier's face. The fireball sent the soldier flying off the stairs with a sickening thud.

Legretta was sprinting up the stairs only to be waylaid by Jade. She backflipped out of throw but was unable to fire as Jade held the blade of his spear to the woman's throat faster then she could react. Glaring she spoke to him archly, "Jade Curtiss... You're a force to be reckoned with, even with your fonic artes sealed.

Jade pushed his glasses up as he answered, "That's quite a compliment. I'm honored. Now, throw down your weapons."

Lucil refused to relax as the woman dropped her guns. Holding her own sword to the lone foot soldier's throat; she felt her stomach roll at how all of this was too easy.

"Tear your fonic hymn," Jade ordered.

Legretta turned shocked, "Tear...? Tear Grants!"

On the stairs Tear held her rod securely in front of her, but instead of singing she spoke out shoked, "Major Legretta?!"

She dodged as a bolt of lightening struck were she had been standing. Taken advantage of the moment Legretta cartwheeled away from Jade's blade and kicked him off his feet as she picked up her guns in one quick move. Backflipping away she pointed one gun at them as she held Ion back with her other arm. The bullet were warning shots as they struck the ground before them. Standing from her kneeling position; she placed herself in front of Ion and pointed her guns at Jade and Tear.

Lucil frowned as she lowered her sword from the soldier's throat only to have a blade place along her face. Beside her Mieu jumped panicked, "Master, we're surrounded..."

"Arrieta, what has happened to the Tartarus?" Legretta demanded.

A pink haired girl, Arrieta, clutching a stuffed animal answered her, "It's still inoperable... I was only able to get this far because my friend tore open the wall."

Legretta nodded, "Good work. Restrain them and-"

From above a person dropped down on Legretta as they grabbed Ion and sped towards them. Gasping as Lucil recognized Guy she reacted quickly threw herself in a backwards roll away from the soldier's sword. Raising her own she knocked the man out with the hilt of her sword as she turned around to the scene in front of her.

Guy deflected a bullet from Legretta's gun and stood as he sheathed his sword, "Enter the amazing Guy!"

"Aah!" Arrieta gasped as Jade held her hostage.

Legretta turned to the girl panicked, "Arrietta!"

"Now, drop your weapons once more and go back inside the Tartarus," Jade demanded as his red eyes glinted threateningly.

Lips pinched Legretta did as ordered coming to the knocked soldier to lift him over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

"Your next. Take your monster inside!" Jade ordered as he gave Arrieta a slight shove away from him.

Arrietta turned to Ion uncertain, "Fon Master... I...I..."

"Please do as he says, Arrieta," Ion urged. Nodding the girl walked up the stairs and locked herself and the others in.


	9. On the Run to St Binah

As the door closed Lucil walked to where the group was gathering. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Tear leave as she made sure to keep a cautious eye on the Tartarus. Jade was the first to speak, "All of the hatches should stay closed for a while."

"Thank goodness... I have to say. Good timing Guy! I can't believe your here," Lucil said as she gave Guy a hug.

Chuckling the blonde swordsman hugged and swung her in a swift circle, "I looked all over for you. Never thought you'd turn up in a place like this!"

As he placed her down she was about to ask how he tracked her down; when Jade interrupted his voice impatient, "By the way, Ion, where's Anise?"

"The enemy stole the emperor's letter. Anise went to get it back, but a monster knocked her out of a porthole. But I heard soldiers say that they couldn't find her body. So I'm hoping she's all right...," Ion trailed off with a worried expression. Lucil couldn't help but feel some pity for the Fon Master. He couldn't be any older than her and the stress of going against his own people to stop a war had to be getting to him. Now his guardian might very well be dead or hurt.

Jade seemed unfazed as he planned their next move, "Then let's head for Saint Binah. That's our rendezvous point with Anise."

"That's the city that was near Engeve, right?" Lucil asked remembering the road sign from when Tear and her had headed that way.

Ion nodded smiling at her, "Yes, it just southeast of here."

"What about your troops? they're still inside this ship, right?" Guy asked concerned.

Jade's tone took a somber note as grief flashed through his eyes, "I can't imagine there being any survivors. If they left any witnesses, it would lead to war between the Order of Lorelei and Malkuth."

"How many people were on board?" she asked gently not wanting to hurt the colonel any further.

Jade frowned as he seemed to find the ground fascinating, "This was a top secret mission, so only half the usual number- around 140."

"Over a hundred people were killed..." Guy looked horrified.

Tear stepped forward before any of us could dwell on the massacre any further, "Let's get going. If we get caught here, the war that follows will claim the lives of many more."

Nodding in agreement the group started heading to southeast. Turning slightly Lucil stared at the ship with sadness as she offered up a prayer for the murdered men and women. Turning back she ignored the thoughtful stare from Jade and the approving one from Ion. The group was halfway there when Ion collapsed. Turning quickly Lucil took in his pale visage.

"Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly as Tear checked him over.

Jade immediately guessed the problem, "Ion... you used Daathic fonic artes aboard the Tartarus, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. My body just isn't built to use Daathic fonic artes... A fair bit of time has passed. So I though I'd recovered, but..." Ion confirmed his voice was full of shame and he didn't meet any of their gazes.

Lucil twitched uncertainly as she didn't know how best to comfort the boy. Jade thankfully spoke, "Let's rest for a while. At this rate, we risk shortening Ion's life."

Nodding she helped Ion get more comfortable, before sitting down herself. Smiling as Guy sat down leaning on her slightly as he threw an arm around her shoulder; she leaned into his touch taking in the comfort he was giving. The stress of being basically kidnapped, traveling through foreign places, and handling hostile situations had been filling her with tension. Grimacing as a picture of the man she had killed and the ones she had witnessed dying flashed in her mind. Taking a deep breath as she tried to push away her nausea she looked up to meet Guy's brotherly concerned gaze.

"Lucil, what happened after you were kidnapped out of the Manor?"

Flinching slightly at the question she answered ignoring Jade and Ion's interested gaze, "After Tear attacked out Manor and my Fonon reacted to hers we ended up in a beautiful meadow called Tartaroo Valley. I was wary of Tear at first, but her insistence that Van was her only target finally convinced me to trust her. We made it out and ran into Carriage driver. The man told us his price and when I tried to give him my ring since it was only a thousand gald over the price. He refused and demanded we hand over Tear's necklace as well. He stated something about supply and demand-"

"He attempted to force you to pay more than what his carriage was worth?" Jade asked frowning.

Tear nodded, "Yes though I think his original price of 12,000 a person was high as well."

"It is. A Carriage ride from Tartaroo to Engeve or even to Grand Chokma would have cost at most 6,000 for the both of you. The Emperor mandated a fixed price on carriage rides last year after a woman was robbed of everything she owned. She had been injured and needed a ride to St. Binah. The resulting trial caused a deeper inspection on their price ranges and an enforcing of certain cost measured by distance and terrain. Did you by chance get this man's name?" Jade explained as he pursed his lips.

Lucil looked to Tear only to receive a shake of her head, "No, we didn't. Anyways after that we decided to travel by foot and found out we were in Malkuth after seeing Jade's ship chase after the Dark Wing bandits. We then headed to Engeve to rest and get supplies so that we could head to the Checkpoint between our countries since the bandits blew up the other bridge out of their..."

Twenty minutes later after explaining everything that had been going on since she had disappeared she glanced back at Guy to see how he was taking her news, "So, you're an emissary on a mission to prevent war. But why would Mohs want to start a war anyway?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential to the Order. I can't talk about it, " Ion replied sadly looking as if something was weighing him down.

Lucil frowned, "Does it have to do with my guess about the Score?"

"My apologies I can neither confirm nor deny that," Ion replied as Jade stepped forward.

"Whatever his reasons, this war must be avoided. We won't let Mohs interfere."

Giving her a brief pat on her head and dodging her retaliating elbow guy shook his head in amusement as he regarded her, "You've sure gotten yourself wrapped up in a mess here, Lucy" Hearing Guy call her by her nickname she smiled fondly at the blond. Unknown to her Jade narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two.

"By the way, who are you?" Ion asked also curious at the closeness between the two.

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly Guy stood formally and gave Ion a brief bow, "Oh, right. I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Guy. I'm a servant in Duke Fabre's Manor. The Fabre's follow the practice of having a child manservant or lady in waiting raised along noble children to give them a loyal servant to protect them. I was Lucil's when she was a boy and I stayed on incase she changed back and I sorta helped her relearn things she used to know. Duke Fabre refuses to acknowledge she is a girl so I'm still her personal servant, though the king has named a maid to act as her Lady in Waiting."

Smiling Ion shook his hand warmly and Jade walked forward to do the same. Guy's brows furrowed as he ignored the stronger than normal squeeze the colonel gave him. Suddenly Guy jerked as Tear rose to do the same. The three stared at him baffled as he backed away with a shout.

"What?" Tear questioned with her head tilted.

Lucil answered slightly amused, "Guy doesn't like women." Normally she was protective over his friends phobia and freely abused her rank to make sure none of the maids harassed him. Still she could not help but be amused by his reaction.

"I'd say it looks more like a phobia," Jade remarked his tone holding a smug quality to it.

Guy rose his hands apologetically, "S-sorry... It's nothing personal...It's just..."

"If it helps, you don't have to think of me as a woman," She offered as she took another step towards him. Guy took another step back causing her to frown. Lucil stepped forward and grabbed ahold of her when the woman repeated the action again ignoring Guy's terror. While seeing Guy's reaction to woman at times was humorous she found it cruel when they harassed him after finding out his condition.

Seeing Lucil's soft shake of the head Tear nodded understandingly, "...Fine. I'll be sure to keep my distance. Will that take care of it?"

Guy nodded raising from his defensive crouch. Voice shaking he apologized as he tried to control his body's trembles. Turning to her Tear questioned the obvious anomaly in Guy's phobia, "Lucil if he has a fear of women. Why is he okay with you?"

Lucil shrugged, "We think it's cause his body and subconscious doesn't acknowledge my presence as that of a female. He knew for such a long time as a male and he hasn't forgotten that so I don't register as something to fear."

"Interesting," Jade remarked before changing the subject, "If you serve House Fabre and are essentially Lucil's Manservant, you must be from Kimlasca. Did you come looking for Lucil?"

Guy nodded now in control of himself, "Yes under orders of Duke Fabre. We know she'd disappeared into Malkuth territory. I went by land from Chesedonia, while Dorian General Grants crossed the sea and started searching from Kaitzur."

Lucil stiffened in alarm at the news, "Master Van's looking for me to?", Lucil's voice was wary gaining the Jade and Ion's attention.

"My brother's here?" Tear demanded shocked.

Ignoring his shock at finding out Tear tried to kill her brother, Guy sighed and addressed Lucil, "Lucil I know you've always been suspicious of Van's insistence in only keeping with the basics in your training. But that doesn't mean he means you any ill will. You said yourself that he and the Duke are unaware of the training Fitz and I give you. Most likely he is only following the Duke's orders to train you as a means of entertainment and not self-protection."

Before she could reply the group her the clanking of armor from behind them. Jade pulled out his staff, "Oh dear it looks like we've run out of time to chat."

Lucil hesitated as she drew her sword out. Swallowing away her rising feeling of nausea she got ready. She refused to be protected by the others and she refused to endanger Ion by splitting the group's focus on protecting two people instead of one. Steeling herself she jogged forward using her momentum to add strength to her upward block of the knight's downward slash. Using her leg she kicked high as the knight started withdrawing his sword. Her kick met the vulnerable spot of his armpit causing him to jerk back and loosening his grip on his sword. Capitulating on the soldiers off balance stumbling she charged forward. Copying the feeling she had fighting the Gryffin she felt her Fon slots open and sync as she used her Arcane art.

"Lightening blade" she shouted as a stream of lightening struck the knight killing him instantly. Shaking slightly she dodged the sideways slash from the second knight as Jade unleashed Stalagmite on him stunning the knight. Using the knights defenselessness she struck a few blows at the man's armor until her blade sank into him. Pulling the blade out she breathed through her mouth overwhelmed by the iron stench of his blood. Refusing to make the mistake of staring into the man's eyes she swung he sword at the man again killing him.

Behind her she heard the gurgle of the last knight dying upon Guy's blade. The fight over she walked shakily and threw up in the bush. She relaxed as she felt Guy holding her bangs and hair from her face. Shuddering she was unable to focus on what he was whispering to her only focusing on the soothing tone of his voice. A wet rag wiped her mouth causing her to look up at Tear's sad eyes. Smiling slightly at the girl Tear smiled back and Lucil calmed her breathing. Feeling better she stood and faced Jade.

Sympathetic to her distress and Ion's continued ill health the colonel announced that they would set up camp for the night. As she turned to help gather wood Ion voice stopped her, "Lucil do you mind sitting with me?"

Nodding she leaned back against the rock that the Fon Master was perched against. Beside her the Fon Master sketched Mieu as the creature played with a butterfly. Ion spoke startling her from her thoughts, "It's not shameful to be frightened to kill, Lucil. Never feel ashamed of your compassion as ending the life of a human being should never be an easy thing to do. Sure over time you may be able to push aside your grief and self loathing in order to get the job done. But the feeling never leaves you."

"Really?" she asked Ion desperate to feel as if she wasn't a failure for finding it so hard to fight other people; when the others showed no outward hesitation.

Ion reached over and grasped one of her hands in both of his, "Don't be fooled by our companions lack of reaction. They are as affected by what they've done as your are. They've just had the time to learn how to deal with death and how to compartmentalize their feelings on the matter. Your reaction is quite normal and if you showed any less of a reaction I would order you to be off the group as soon as we reach St. Binah."

Flinching from the statement she met Ion's calm gaze bewildered, "Why?"

"Killing a person should never be easy and the act should nearly always make you feel guilty or at least something similar to it. Even a feeling of numbness is acceptable. But if you ever feel pleasure or complete apathy then there is something wrong because you the act should never be easy. To kill someone you are taking away their future. To kill you are taking away the life of someone's child, sibling, spouse, or even their parent. So don't bury that compassion. Embrace it because it make you who you are and our world needs more people with that inherent kindness in them."

Blinking back tears she felt better as she thought over Ion's words. Relaxing against rock she stared unseeing at the sunset until the sky darkened. Jumping as the fire gave off a loud pop she looked around. Everyone but Tear was asleep. Realizing that the woman was keeping watch Lucil laid down to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyways I've always hated this kill scene cause at the fire it seemed to me that Jade did kind of mock Luke for fearing to kill. I just seemed so immature of him and not something I expected from a military guy. I tried to make a scene where Lucil has someone really sit down and talk to her about death and it seemed to me it would come better from Ion since in the game Ion did show the most respect for Luke in concern for his first kills. Also some of you have probably noticed that one moment Lucil and Tear get along and the next their at eachothers throats. To me that's canon. I mean one moment Tear would be kind and then she would join or lead the group into a Luke bashing moment. Of course then Luke would also at times be just as mean as she was at times so I'm trying to help them both grow. Cause in Canon it came to the point that the reason they got along was that everyone attacked Luke so much that he lost the will to stand up for himself. To me this was unhealthy for the two and I'm going to have the two mature together. Warning though Anise is someone who may be bashed in the future cause I just really hated her.**


End file.
